Dilan
by ahkkin
Summary: Lee Taeyong, kamu ganteng. Tapi aku belum mencintaimu. Enggak tahu kalau sore, tunggu aja. (jaeyong, au.) / sequel added.
1. 1997

**Dilan**

 _storyline by ahkkin  
_ _inspired by pidi baiq's dilan  
_ _jaeyong / side nomin_

 _4k / pg-15  
_ _unbeta-ed. undefined universe._

* * *

Ketika film Dilan mulai dipasang di bioskop, sekolah gempar.

Siswi-siswi yang sudah lama _baper_ membaca buku serial tiga bagian itu kalang-kabut memesan tiket bioskop, bahkan ada (banyak) yang sampai rela membolos kelas hanya untuk mengantre tiket yang baru bisa dinikmati nanti sore. Pembicaraan antara murid tidak jauh dari seorang anak laki-laki yang rela menerjang hujan dan membonceng teman wanitanya untuk berjalan-jalan, kado berupa TTS yang telah terisi, tawuran antar sekolah, dan masih banyak lagi.

—oh, dan, jangan lupakan kutipan-kutipan yang dipetik dari buku.

Tak hanya gadis-gadis yang membicarakan film itu hingga heboh. Awalnya sejumlah siswa—lalu lama-kelamaan makin banyak, mereka turut membicarakan seputar tayangan romansa itu. Mulanya karena terpaksa diseret kekasih tersayang lalu kebablasan dan ikut _baper_ , jelas beberapa narasumber. Hal itu tentu saja disambut baik oleh para perempuan-perempuan penikmat dusta manis lelaki; siswa-siswa pria sering melontarkan kalimat manis di koridor dan menawarkan pulang bersama—sekedar _nongkrong_ di _warung_ kopi dan bersenda gurau pada kekasih. Terima kasih karena film itu, sebab seantero perempuan di sekolah kini menjadi insan paling bahagia sedunia!

Jaehyun juga tidak kelewatan. Dia sudah membaca ketiga buku seri itu jauh sebelum pengumuman pembuatan filmnya tersebar. Ketika sahabatnya tersayang, Chaeyeon, menyeret Jaehyun untuk menemaninya menonton film tersebut di bioskop, tidak perlu waktu lebih lama bagi Jaehyun untuk segera mengiyakan dan menyalakan sepeda motor. Ini jadi rahasia bagi kita, tapi paling tidak Jaehyun menghabiskan setengah kotak tisu ketika berkonsentrasi pada tayangan tersebut. Katanya, _blending_. Chaeyeon cuma mengangkat bahu ketika Jaehyun menjawab begitu.

Tidak lupa juga dengan virus menyebar-manisan-dusta yang sedang populer di kalangan para siswa lelaki, Jaehyun juga memutuskan untuk melompat masuk ke dalam _bandwagon_. Sebab sejak awal dasarnya memang pemuda itu doyan merangkai kata-kata penuh sihir untuk sekadar disapakan pada gadis-gadis cantik yang kebetulan lewat, maka itu bukan hal susah baginya. Jung Jaehyun—si _drummer_ _slash back-up vocalist_ _band_ sekolah, The And City—adalah salah satu pelaku utama dari lemahnya akhwat sekian banyak wanita di sekolah setelah pemilik surai pirang itu memandang mereka di manik dan membisikkan, "Aku ramal, kita akan bertemu di kantin."

 _Ambyar_ , bumi gonjang-ganjing.

(Terima kasih karena itu pula, Jaehyun mendapat titel _Dilan_ dan sedikit-sedikit dipanggil _Dilan_ dimanapun ia beredar.)

Youngho— _bassist_ grup merangkap sebagai _soulmate_ Jaehyun—sudah berulang kali mengingatkan pemilik surai pirang itu bahwa, "Heh, _ciwi_ itu bagusnya _dijagain_ , bukan _digodain_." acap kali yang bersangkutan mengerlingkan mata dan menarik sebuah senyuman setelah melempar sebuah _sapaan_ pada gadis yang lewat. Biasanya, ditambah dengan sebuah tepukan agak keras di tulang belikat yang hampir selalu sukses membuat Jaehyun mengaduh. Kalau sampai ada siulan, Jaehyun bisa berakhir dengan sedikit lebam di kulitnya.

Gadis-gadis itu memang cantik—Jaehyun setuju. Wanita memang harusnya dilindungi dan bukan dibuat mainan, Jaehyun setuju kali dua. Motto yang telah didoktrin oleh Youngho sejak mereka kecil itu memang tidak salah, Jaehyun setuju kali tiga. Tapi, rasanya, sangat susah menahan diri untuk tidak membuat perempuan-perempuan itu gila atas bawah karenanya tiap kali Jaehyun melihat ada entitas kecantikan semacam mereka. Susah sekali ketika Jaehyun tahu kalau Lee Taeyong, si ketua OSIS sejak periode lalu yang penampilannya super-menawan (dan Jaehyun akan selalu malu-malu kalau mengakui betapa dia sangat gugup kalau berhadapan dengannya), itu _nyata_ dan menempati kursi berjarak dua bangku dari tempatnya di kelas Sejarah.

Yang pertama menyadari itu—tak lain dan tak bukan—adalah Youngho. _Plus_ Dongyoung—vokalis grupnya. Jaehyun masih ingat sekali, semua ini dimulai ketika ia sibuk melihat-lihat _timeline_ media sosialnya pada saat makan siang tahun lalu dan, sepertinya, Jaehyun sedikit terlalu lama memandangi foto jajaran pengurus OSIS yang baru saja dilantik. Ia menangkap wajah-wajah yang familiar; seperti Kak Taeil yang berdiri dengan selempang bertuliskan 'Bendahara OSIS' dan Yuta si Buaya dengan selempang dengan tulisan 'Wakil Sekretaris OSIS'.

Jaehyun tahu Kak Taeil dari ekstrakurikuler paduan suara. Pemuda pendiam itu merupakan salah satu favorit pembina karena suaranya yang sangat mudah disesuaikan dengan lagu. Kalau Yuta... _ah_ , siapa yang tidak tahu Nakamoto Yuta? Seantero sekolah tentu saja tahu karena dia adalah siswa yang terhitung cukup terkenal, menjadi salah satu pemain inti tim basket sekolah menjaminkan popularitas bagimu. Perihal embel-embel 'si Buaya' itu, sebenarnya Yuta tidak hanya punya satu julukan. Masih banyak julukan yang beredar di kalangan siswa-siswi, seperti si Buaya, si Kangkung— _tukang nikung_ , si Kardus— _pakar dusta_ , si Bang Toyyib, dan masih banyak lagi. Alasannya? Yuta hampir mirip dengan Jaehyun, tebar pesona sana-sini dan membuat semua sudut sekolah meneteskan liur acap kali ia lewat di koridor.

Jaehyun tidak tahu mengapa hanya Yuta yang diberi julukan seperti itu kalau dia juga sering membuat gadis-gadis _baper_ , namun dia bersyukur saja, lah.

Maksud awal _drummer_ itu ketika memperhatikan foto tersebut adalah mencari-cari wajah lain yang familiar. Seperti setelah melihat dengan lebih jeli, Jaehyun bisa mendapati sosok Mark—juniornya yang maha sakti karena semua bidang dikuasainya—yang berdiri di sebelah Jaemin, tersenyum tipis (yang katanya _senyum wibawa_ ) ke arah kamera. Tetapi, karena memang pada dasarnya Youngho dan Dongyoung itu keterlaluan menyebalkannya, mereka memekikkan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat seluruh penghuni kantin saat itu menoleh dan Jaehyun super-malu.

"Jaehyun! Aku tahu kamu terpikat dengan pesona Lee Taeyong—tapi lap dulu itu _iler_ nya!"

Orang yang bersangkutan sukses tersedak, susu cokelat yang baru saja diteguknya muncrat ke arah Youngho (sukurin!). Ya Dewa...

Padahal—padahal, nih, ya. Jaehyun tidak akan tahu yang mana yang namanya Lee Taeyong kalau saja Dongyoung tidak menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang (ternyata) benar-benar mempesona dengan rambutnya yang rapi dimodel _comma_ dan selempang 'Wakil Ketua OSIS' yang tersemat melewati dadanya. Jaehyun tidak akan tahu kalau si Lee Taeyong itu salah satu koreografer di ekstrakurikuler _modern dance_ yang latihannya setiap hari Rabu jam tiga sore di auditorium kalau bukan karena Youngho yang menuntunnya menuliskan _et ti way track anderskor nol enam nol satu_. Jaehyun tidak akan tahu kalau kalau Lee Taeyong semempesona _itu_ kalau bukan karena Dongyoung dan Youngho membuat makalah berjudul ' _Lee Taeyong and All His Glory'_ lalu mempresentasikannya di kamar Jaehyun seminggu setelah insiden itu terjadi.

Intinya, yang sebenarnya jatuh cinta itu adalah Dongyoung dan Youngho. Tapi yang terkena imbasnya (dan ikut-ikutan jatuh cinta) adalah Jaehyun. Masalahnya, Jaehyun sudah terlalu jauh dan _bodoh_ dalam jatuh cinta pada Lee Taeyong ketika ia menyadari motif kedua sahabatnya itu. _Poor, poor_ Jung Jaehyun.

Menjawab rasa penasaran Jaehyun, semenjak itu ia mulai sering memperhatikan kegiatan yang diselenggarakan OSIS—lebih tepatnya, memperhatikan pengurus yang kalang kabut lari sana-sini demi mengejar waktu; lebih tepatnya lagi, memperhatikan Lee Taeyong yang mengabaikan keringatnya dan alisnya yang menukik naik dan setiap gerakannya yang cekatan. Ketika ditanya, ia bilang cuma mau menjadi "siswa yang baik dan menghargai usaha pengurus OSIS," sambil berdoa kalau yang menanyainya tidak akan pernah curiga. Terkadang, ia akan merelakan tidak ke kantin dulu setelah bel berbunyi untuk segera melesat ke ruang OSIS, berdiri tepat di sebelah pintunya, dan menunggu rapat selesai dengan embel-embel " _nunggu_ Jaemin sama Kak Taeil _buat_ latihan," walau maniknya tidak bisa lepas dari Lee Taeyong yang sibuk membicarakan tentang ajuan proposal ke pihak sekolah.

Jadi, jangan salahkan Jaehyun sepenuhnya kalau dunianya terbalik sempurna dan kini ia menyimpan seluruh hatinya untuk diabdikan pada Taeyong.

Satu semester kemudian, Jaehyun mendapati bahwa dirinya duduk di kelas yang sama dengan wakil ketua OSIS yang luar biasa menawan itu. Rasanya seperti memetik mangga, tapi juga dapat apel dan anggur. Rezeki _nomplok_! Jaehyun tidak keberatan sama sekali menghabiskan uang sakunya selama dua minggu hanya untuk mentraktir Youngho dan Dongyoung yang sudah membantunya untuk duduk di kelas itu—dengar-dengar, mereka sampai datang ke guru Sejarah dan membuat beliau memasukkan Jaehyun di kelas itu dengan cara yang _God knows how—_ karena mereka teman yang baik. Uang saku itu tidak sepadan dengan bisa melihat Taeyong memasuki kelas dan duduk dengan oh-sangat-anggunnya, mengikuti pelajaran dengan otak yang begitu cemerlang.

Betapa Jaehyun sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta, _oh_ , seperti anak gadis kemarin sore saja! Bahkan anak usia tiga tahun bisa tahu kalau Jaehyun tidak pernah melewatkan sedikitpun waktu untuk memperhatikan mulai Taeyong meletakkan tas sampai ia melangkah keluar—batas antara kebodohan dan kejujuran itu sangat pendek dan Jaehyun sepertinya tidak bisa membedakan keduanya.

Namun, di antara itu semua, ada satu hal yang Jaehyun sayangkan: sikap dan pembawaan Taeyong. Walau begitu—mungkin karena dibutakan dengan cinta, sesuai yang dipetik oleh guru Sastra kelas sepuluhnya—Jaehyun tetap menganggap bahwa hal itu adalah titik paling menarik dari Taeyong, entah dari mana dia bisa berpikiran begitu. Jaehyun tidak hanya sekali menjadi korban sikap ketua OSIS itu, tapi ia seperti tidak pernah mengenal jera. Sebab ternyata, kedua mata lebar nan inosen serta senyum manisnya itu berbanding terbalik dengan sifat si pemuda; dari yang Jaehyun tahu setelah melewati beberapa bulan dengannya, Lee Taeyong adalah manusia paling dingin dan cuek yang pernah Jaehyun tahu. Tidak peka, pula!

Jaehyun benar-benar mengira kalau Taeyong sama hangatnya dengan senyum yang biasa ia bawa kemana-mana, maka kagetlah siswa bermarga Jung itu ketika mencoba menyapa Taeyong di hari kedua mereka sekelas hanya untuk mendapat balasan berupa sorot dingin, bibirnya yang terkatup rapat, dan salah satu alis yang terangkat naik seolah berkata, _"Apaan, sih?"_. Ekspektasi seringkali tidak sejalan dengan realita, tapi Jaehyun tidak menyangka kalau realitanya sejauh ini.

Sakit, _men_ , sakit tapi tidak berdarah.

Tapi begitu, menjadi budak cinta yang sesungguhnya, respon arogan dari Taeyong tidak membuat Jaehyun gentar sama sekali. Justru itu adalah salah satu alasan semangat kemerdekaan mendidih di bawah kulitnya untuk melelehkan si Pangeran Es dari Kerajaan OSIS yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis menjadi abu-abu seketika di kehidupan Jaehyun. Youngho tak habis pikir, apanya dari Taeyong yang _imut_ ketika ia secara harfiah menepis tangan Jaehyun saat _drummer_ malang itu mengajaknya ke kantin bersama? Atau ketika Taeyong hanya memandang sinis sekotak bekal yang diajukan oleh Jaehyun—yang, usut punya usut, ternyata adalah menu paling mahal seantero kantin—kemudian berlalu begitu saja? Heran, Jaehyun jarang sekali jatuh cinta. Sekalinya merasakan jadi begini; di beberapa sudut pemikirannya, Youngho agak menyesal memaksa guru Sejarah meletakkan Jaehyun di kelas yang sama dengan Taeyong.

Oke, _back to topic_.

Omong-omong soal Dilan, Dongyoung sempat mencetuskan ide bagi Jaehyun untuk mengajak Taeyong menonton di bioskop, yang sebenarnya presentase keberhasilannya hanya 0,1%—itupun kalau Jaehyun sudah minta pelet ke pamannya atau mencampur sesuatu di makan siang Taeyong agar pemuda itu mau menuruti kemauan Jaehyun. Youngho hanya geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat Jaehyun menjadi antusias, _dasar bucin_.

" _Udahlah_ , Hyun. Paling juga si Taeyong _nggak_ mau, mending nontonnya sama kita aja. Jeno dan Jaemin _ajakin_ juga," Youngho menghela napas. Jeno adalah pianis dan _back-up vocalist_ , sementara Jaemin adalah gitaris grup mereka yang juga tergabung dalam OSIS (dalam kata lain, sumber informasi Jaehyun) dan grup paduan suara dengan Jaehyun. Kedua anak itu satu angkatan di bawah Jaehyun dan seringkali menjadi objek kalah—terutama Jaemin, yang memang wataknya penerima serta pendiam. Mendengar ucapan Youngho, Dongyoung mengangguk setuju (padahal dia yang mengide).

Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi melihat respon kedua kawannya itu. "'Kan masih _paling_ , belum dicoba, 'kan!" cetusnya, menepuk paha Youngho yang sedang duduk di bangkunya—membuat si empu hampir memekik dan melemparkan sebuah sorot penuh skandal ke arah Jaehyun, dia sudah jauh-jauh datang dari gedung Ilmu Sains hanya untuk dipegang-pegang dengan tidak elegannya oleh Jung Jaehyun?!

Dongyoung mengendikkan bahu, berpura-pura tidak melihat sorot pesimis dan kekecewaan yang sempat melintas di kedua manik pemuda berlesung pipit ganda itu. "Youngho benar, sih. Keburu habis di bioskop itu Dilannya."

 _Dasar kompor gas elpiji_ , gerutu Jaehyun dalam hati. Namun, belum sempat ia menyuarakan umpatan itu, Dongyoung buru-buru menambahkan, "Sudah, sudah. Dipikir nanti saja. Ayo kantin dulu, aku ingin beli es krim," Youngho melemparkan sebuah kerlingan setuju yang seiring dengan decakan lidah dan telunjuk yang mengarah ke Dongyoung, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Jaehyun sebelum lelaki itu melempar argumen lain yang bisa berakibat debat kusir tiada ujung. Pemuda itu segera turun dari bangku Jaehyun, lantas mencubit pelan bahu si pemilik. " _Kuy_ , Hyun. Es krim lumayan, nih, buat segar-segar."

Kalah dengan keinginan kolega karibnya, Jaehyun cuma bisa menghela napas dan mengangguk kecil. Ajakan untuk beli es krim tidak buruk juga, siapa tahu bisa mendinginkan kepalanya yang serasa berputar tujuh keliling akibat menghadapi cicitan tidak berujung oleh guru Sosiologinya—untung saja yang suka berkicau bukan guru Akuntansi—kiranya itu bisa membuat Jaehyun berpikir lebih baik tentang... semuanya. Youngho yang semacam menyadari pemikiran Jaehyun kemudian menyelipkan tangan untuk merangkul lelaki malang itu.

Youngho mungkin memang anak Sains, tapi setidaknya dia paham, lah, perasaan Jaehyun—biologi dan sosiologi sama-sama berakhiran dengan -gi dan sama-sama berarti _neraka dunia_. " _Sans_ dulu, sob. Siapa tahu ada Milea yang kemarin kamu ramal bakal ketemu di kantin," celetuknya, Dongyoung meringis. Ketiga siswa yang seperti perangko itu—walau sekarang lebih seperti Jaehyun- _sandwich_ yang rotinya berupa dua manusia jangkung bernama Seo Youngho dan Kim Dongyoung—berjalan keluar kelas; dengan raut pemuda yang di tengah kusut sementara yang lain tampak berbinar. "Jangan lupa nanti sore latihan, Dilan. _Indie band fest_ yang itu sudah semakin dekat."

Kalimat itu bukannya membuat Jaehyun bersemangat, justru mengintenskan sorot sayu di maniknya. Youngho merasa bersalah.

" _Cheer up, champ_! Nanti kita setelin film Dilan waktu latihan, deh," Dongyoung terkekeh, memukul bahu Jaehyun pelan. Yang bersangkutan hanya menekuk senyum super-terpaksa yang hanya bertahan tiga detik sebelum kembali ke jurang kelesuannya. Youngho sudah pasti akan _ngakak_ sampai _koprol_ di lantai kalau saja status Jung Jaehyun bukan sohib-sampai-mati di kamusnya. Lucu saja, tapi, melihat Jaehyun yang notabene adalah perwujudan dari keceriaan bisa jadi selesu ini hanya gara-gara gagal nonton film dengan orang yang disukainya. Youngho tahu Jaehyun agak kekanakan, tapi... —setidaknya tidak sampai begini..?

"Iya, iya. Tidak lupa, dan tidak usah disete—,"

Belum selesai Jaehyun menuturkan kalimat, suaranya telah dipotong dengan keramaian yang terlihat di koridor. Murid-murid—mayoritas wanita—mengerumuni salah satu sudut lorong, Jaehyun ingat kalau di situ ada papan pengumuman. Samar-samar, ia melihat ada seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang tengah memasang sesuatu di papan tersebut—seseorang yang sangat familiar dan Jaehyun tidak mungkin salah; satu-satunya pihak dari kalangan siswa yang berwenang menempel kertas di papan pengumuman secara legal (bukan seperti Jaehyun yang menempel poster film Dilan beberapa hari lalu kemudian masuk ke konseling)—

OSIS, _ketua_ OSIS— _Lee freaking Taeyong._

Jaehyun bisa merasakan dadanya berhenti berdebar untuk sesaat, hanya untuk mendapati jantungnya berdetak seperti akan meledak di detik berikutnya tatkala kerumunan itu menyingkir dan memberi jalan untuk si Pangeran Sekolah yang tidak tampak terganggu sedikitpun; ekspresinya tetap stoik dan datar, kepala sedikit menunduk untuk memperhatikan kertas yang tertempel pada papan dadanya (atau setidaknya, begitulah yang dikira Jaehyun). Gadis-gadis di belakang sana terlihat menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit karena baru saja melihat bidadara yang nyasar ke bumi dalam bentuk ketua OSIS mereka. Youngho dan Dongyoung saling berpandangan.

Entah Taeyong yang memang tidak sadar atau _berusaha_ tidak peduli, namun tatapan matanya sama sekali tidak melepas atensi dari kertas-kertas itu walau—secara literal—siswa-siswi banyak yang menengok keluar kelas hanya untuk mengabadikan figur si Ketua OSIS yang Maha Melemahkan Jiwa di kepala mereka sendiri. Yang lebih penting, Lee Taeyong sedang berjalan ke arah Jaehyun dan kedua temannya berdiri dan Jaehyun _tidak bisa bernapas_.

Setiap langkah Taeyong yang mendekat ke arahnya membuat ujung bibir Jaehyun tertarik dalam sebuah senyuman lebar. Youngho dan Dongyoung melemparkan taruhan tentang hal bodoh apa yang akan dilakukan Jaehyun setelah ini—berteman dengan _drummer_ itu cukup lama membuat masih-masing Youngho dan Dongyoung paham kalau senyuman lebar itu berarti Jaehyun akan melakukan sebuah hal bodoh. Dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, mereka turut menyertakan doa agar Jaehyun tidak merasakan malu atau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan ketika ide konyolnya dilancarkan.

Youngho mulanya ingin menghitung mundur satu sampai lima dan mengekspektasi Jaehyun akan mengambil tindakan di hitungan terakhir, tapi ternyata dia salah. Hitungannya baru memasuki angka ketiga ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah panggilan yang cukup keras—bukan ditujukan kepadanya,

"Lee Taeyong!"

— _Jebret_ , yang malu justru adalah Youngho.

Panggilan dari suara bariton Jaehyun itu menarik fokus Taeyong (dan siswi-siswi yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya), membuat si empunya menaikkan dagu dan mengerjapkan sepasang mata besar miliknya dengan bingung. Sedikit mengejutkan bagi ketiga pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya itu karena—sorot yang mereka tangkap di sepersekian kerjapan mata Taeyong benar-benar berbeda dengan Taeyong si Pangeran Es yang biasanya. Ada semburat merah muda—Dongyoung bersumpah ia melihatnya—di kedua pipi lelaki itu, mungkin dia malu, ketika hendak menjawab panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Youngho bisa melihat bagaimana Taeyong berusaha mengontrol komposisi dirinya untuk kembali ke Lee Taeyong yang biasanya.

Bibir tipis siswa itu baru saja dibuka, belum sempat melontar apapun, ketika Jaehyun melepaskan diri dari _sandwich_ kedua temannya dan dengan cekatan mendorong Taeyong ke dinding terdekat—mengunci posisi pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan di samping kepala si jejaka yang lebih pendek, membuat sebuah erangan sakitlah yang terlepas dari katup mulut yang terbuka itu alih-alih jawaban atas panggilan yang tadi tertuju padanya. Gadis-gadis di koridor yang memperhatikan itu sontak memekik bersemangat—kapan lagi melihat dua laki-laki yang secara terang-terangan diakui sebagai manusia paling menarik sesekolah bisa menunjukkan _skinship_ se-oke ini? Rezeki nomplok, gan.

Youngho dan Dongyoung bengong di tempat masing-masing.

Taeyong tersentak, papan dadanya seketika dipeluk di depan torso untuk membentuk gerakan defensif. Semburat merah di pipi—bahkan sekarang, seluruh bagian wajah—nya makin kentara karena terkejut, tangan mengepal kuat dan alis yang menukik ke atas dengan tajam. Jaehyun, masih dengan senyum bodohnya yang berusaha dikurangi, memandang lurus ke arah ketua OSIS yang kini terkungkung dalam jeruji tangannya.

"Jung Jaehyun, apa ini?!" Suara Taeyong terdengar galak—bergetar, semua orang tahu betapa malunya dia saat ini; harga diri sebagai ketua OSIS dipertaruhkan dengan aksi super-bodoh seorang anak laki-laki jangkung yang sangat jatuh cinta padanya. Ia menyadari benar kalau ada beberapa ponsel yang sedang mengabadikan situasi saat ini, _sialan_ , aduh. Reputasinya bisa rusak kalau sampai berita ini tersebar kemana-mana! Lee Taeyong, si Ketua OSIS super-seram, wajahnya merah padam ketika dipojokkan pada sebuah dinding oleh _drummer_ The And City, Jung Jaehyun?! "Jung Jae—,"

"Lee Taeyong, kamu ganteng," Jaehyun tiba-tiba serius, senyumnya tak lagi eksis dan nada bicaranya tidak mengandung gentar sedikitpun. Suara baritonnya makin jelas, Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam sejarahnya menjabat sebagai seorang _ketua_ , ia merasa kalah telak dalam hal superioritas dan dominansi—apalagi hanya oleh siswa _random_ yang menghentikkan jalannya setelah menempel pengumuman. "tapi aku belum mencintaimu."

 _Terus kenapa_ , Taeyong ingin menukas. Namun tidak ada suara apa-apa yang keluar ketika ia mencoba membuka mulutnya, justru wajahnya yang terasa makin panas dan kepalan tangannya yang kian dingin serta berkeringat. Telinganya tuli, hanya bisa mendengarkan debaran jantungnya sendiri yang panik karena siulan-siulan di belakang. Beberapa kali ia mencuri waktu untuk melirik ke arah samping, menghindari sorot mata Jaehyun, hanya untuk mendapati kerumunan siswa-siswa lain yang terus merapalkan ' _cium! cium! cium!'_ atau sesuatu yang mirip itu. Taeyong ingin memendam dirinya sekalian saja kalau caranya begini!

"Enggak tahu kalau sore, tunggu aja."

Jaehyun mengakhiri aksinya dengan sebuah seringaian asimetris, yang membuat sorakan gerombolan siswa itu makin ramai. Kedua manik Taeyong terbuka lebar, mulut menganga dengan terkejut dan pipi yang semerah tomat. Napasnya tertahan, kepalanya kacau. _Drummer_ itu mengembalikan senyum lebar-bodohnya dan menarik jarak dari Taeyong, tidak lagi mengunci Taeyong dalam batasan kedua tangannya—seolah menukar kepribadiannya dengan pemuda penuh dominansi yang baru saja membuat Taeyong pusing.

Pemuda itu tanpa dosa menoleh ke arah kedua temannya yang dari tadi melongo melihat sebuah aksi... _so-dramatically-cringy_ yang baru saja terlintas di depan pandangan mereka. Jaehyun terkekeh kecil, melambaikan tangan, "Es krim. _Kuy_." guna mengingatkan mereka pada tujuan awal, bedanya kali ini dengan suasana hati Jaehyun yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda. Dongyoung sampai harus menepuk bahu Youngho agar pemuda jangkung itu tersadar dari lamunan, menggelengkan kepala, lalu mengiyakan ajakan Jaehyun. Kedua manusia malang itu melangkah untuk mensejajarkan posisi dengan _drummer_ mereka.

"Dah, Taeyong. Jangan rindu," Jaehyun mengerling cepat, menepuk-nepuk bahu Taeyong yang masih mematung dengan pipinya yang merona. Lelaki itu membuat gestur membersihkan bahu seragam si Ketua OSIS—hanya sebagai dalih agar dia bisa memegangnya sedikit lebih lama? "Berat. Kamu _nggak_ akan kuat, biar aku saja."

Sorakan di belakang terdengar makin keras. Jaehyun tertawa ketika ada yang melontarkan celetuk, "Iya, Dilaaan!" kepadanya. Seolah tidak melakukan apapun, ia berlalu bersama Youngho dan Dongyoung—yang masih _shock—_ untuk mengindahkan tujuan awal mereka, ke kantin, dan membeli segelas es krim sambil bercengkerama tentang pipi Taeyong, mungkin. Jaehyun memperoleh beberapa tepukan selamat di bahunya—oh, wow, jadi begini rasanya ketika naik pangkat dari seorang prajurit biasa lalu langsung melompat jadi jendral?

Ketika melirik ke arah Taeyong—Jaehyun mendapati pemuda itu cepat-cepat berlalu dengan tangan yang menutupi mulut, sepertinya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang tumbuh dengan begitu cepatnya. Tapi, mengesampingkan itu semua, Jaehyun merasa lega. Setidaknya, gelar _Dilan_ yang disandingnya tidak hanya omong belaka kalau Milea _nya_ sampai bisa mematung begitu.

.

"Yang tadi itu gila," celetuk Youngho ketika mereka berkumpul untuk latihan pada sore harinya. Jaehyun, yang sedang memainkan stik drumnya, hanya mengangkat sebelah alis dan memamerkan cengiran polosnya. Jeno tertawa lepas, Jaemin hanya terkekeh. Dongyoung mulanya berencana menceritakan kejadian tadi pada dua juniornya itu, yang tanpa disangka justru memasuki studio Youngho dengan, "Kak Jaehyun keren banget!"

" _Nggak papa_ , kesempatan dalam kesempitan," tukas Jeno, yang sukses memperoleh sepaket cibiran dan sorot tajam dari Youngho. Naasnya, anak lelaki satu itu terlalu _badak_ untuk menyadari sesuatu, jadi dia hanya bersiul-siul mengalihkan perhatian. Youngho menghela napas berat. "Kamu harusnya jangan seceroboh itu, Hyun. Bagaimanapun, Taeyong masih seorang ketua OSIS. Bagaimana kalau reputasinya sampai rusak? Gosip tidak mengenakkan bisa menyebar dan berpengaruh pada nama baiknya. Kamu harusnya minta maaf."

Apa yang dikatakan Youngho ada benarnya, kalau dipikir-pikir. Jaehyun termangu, keempat pasang mata mengarah lurus kepadanya, sangsi. Rasa bersalah yang tadi sempat terselip di dadanya kini membuncah, membuatnya merasa dua kali lebih sesak. Kalau Taeyong benar-benar turun reputasinya karena apa yang telah ia perbuat, Jaehyun tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya—itu sama saja dia mengacaukan apa yang telah diusahakan Taeyong selama ini. Dan, dia baru saja melakukannya. Jaehyun menelan ludah.

Menekan bibirnya dalam sebuah garis, _drummer_ itu memainkan stik drumnya seraya berusaha tertawa kecil. "Tidak, kok. Tidak akan terjadi, percayalah," sahutnya—biar dia berkata begitu, benaknya tidak bisa setuju. Ia jelas-jelas merasakan yang sebaliknya, ia cukup yakin sesuatu akan terjadi karena tindakan bodohnya di sekolah tadi dan itu pasti akan melibatkan Taeyong. Ia bisa mendengar Dongyoung menghela napas berat—Dongyoung jarang seperti itu, perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. "Lagipula, ini Taeyong yang kita bicarakan. Lee Taeyong, lho. Dia pasti bisa menemukan cara untuk mempertahankan reputasinya. Taeyong itu, 'kan—,"

 _Ring ring—  
_ Suara dering ponsel yang diletakkan di meja memotong alasan Jaehyun. Dari nada deringnya, kelima siswa itu tahu benar kalau empunya telepon genggam tersebut sedang duduk menghadap drum.

"Jeno, tolong ambilkan. _Nggak nyampe_ , nih," pinta Jaehyun, langsung dijawab dengan sebuah dengusan oleh Jeno beserta sebuah gelengan kepala. Anak laki-laki itu justru mencet tuts _keyboard_ dengan semua jarinya, mengeluarkan sebuah harmonisasi suara yang terdengar agak rancu. " _Dih_ , _nyuruh_. Tanganku sedang sibuk, Kak. Kapan-kapan saja, ya," cerocosnya. Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahi mendengarkan adik kelasnya itu.

Pada akhirnya, Jaemin-lah yang meraih ponsel milik Jaehyun. Youngho dan Dongyoung saling tergelak melihat tindak-tanduk pianis mereka satu itu. Mungkin karena terlalu lama bergaul dengan temannya, Donghyuck yang memang terkenal jahil, Jeno jadi berani mengambil tindakan. "Awas, ya, kamu, Lee Jeno. Dasar adik kelas durhaka, azab kakak kelas masih berlaku," gerutu Jaehyun sembari menerima uluran dari Jaemin. Jeno memasang ekspresi takut yang dilebih-lebihkan. "Oh, tidak! Kak Jaehyun _ngambek_! Ayo cepat setelkan filmnya!"

Kedua optiknya menatap Jeno yang tak acuh, ibu jarinya menggeser tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa nama kontaknya. "Halo?"

" _Jung Jaehyun_."

 _Deg_.  
Seketika itu juga, kedua mata Jaehyun terbelalak. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, menarik perhatian rekan-rekannya. Suara itu, 'kan...?

"... Taeyong?"

Bisikan Jaehyun itu rupanya tidak terlalu pelan untuk didengarkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Youngho menarik salah satu alisnya naik, Dongyoung melipat dahi. Jeno terkesiap, Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat. Merasa tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri, Jaehyun menarik ponselnya dan dengan cepat membaca nama yang tertera di layar; menambah keterkejutan di ekspresinya.

Di sana tertera, _Ketua OSIS Lee Taeyong_.

 _Oh my God_.

Jaehyun memandang Youngho dengan horor—yang langsung disahut oleh temannya itu, gestur untuk segera melanjutkan telepon dan bibir yang membentuk ' _minta maaflah!_ ' tanpa suara.

"Taeyong, hei. Maaf tentang yang tadi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, serius. Aku tahu aku benar-benar bodoh tentang itu, kuharap aku tidak memberi dampak apapun terhadap reputas—,"

" _Ini sore. Kamu sudah mencintaiku?_ "

Hening. Mulut Jaehyun menganga lebar. Dongyoung berjalan mendekatinya, yang langsung disambut dengan genggaman tangan super-erat oleh Jaehyun yang panik. Vokalis itu memandanginya penuh tanya, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"... maaf?"

Suara dehaman.

" _Tadi kamu bilang belum mencintaiku dan menyuruhku menunggu sampai sore. Jadi, kamu sudah mencintaiku, atau belum?_ "

Jaehyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia menoleh untuk memandangi Dongyoung—temannya itu hanya mengendikkan bahu dengan maksud bertanya, tidak paham dengan situasi. Jaehyun justru hanya mengangguk cepat.

"U-uh, itu... Aku—,"

" _Kamu pasti sedang latihan, ya? Oh, ternyata kamu benar juga. Rindu itu berat_ ," Jaehyun tidak tahu apakah dia harus berterima kasih atau mengutuk kebiasaan Taeyong dalam memotong pembicaraan—yang jelas, dia lebih tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa ketika pujaan hatinya berkata seperti itu secara tiba-tiba. Sangat, tiba-tiba. " _aku memang tidak kuat._ "

Sorot dari rekan-rekannya membuat Jaehyun merasa sangat malu. Mereka, walau tidak paham apa yang terjadi, terlihat begitu antusias tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di antara telepon Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Terutama ketika melihat Jaehyun jadi sangat bingung begitu; Jung Jaehyun, imitasi Nakamoto Yuta si Tukang Sepik kelas kakap, kelu lidahnya menghadapi seseorang yang biasanya ia goda sana-sini. Dunia sudah berbalik, 'kah?

"T-Taeyong, dengar. Aku—,"

" _Iya, aku tahu kamu sedang latihan. Setelah latihan, mau nonton Dilan bersamaku? Biar aku bisa menjawab semua petikanmu sesuai dengan apa yang Milea katakan_ ," Dongyoung mengaduh cukup keras ketika kuku-kuku Jaehyun yang belum dipotong terbenam di telapak tangannya, sukses membuat Jeno mencubit lengan atasnya, tanda untuk diam—kalau Dongyoung tidak justru menambah volume keluhannya.

"Hah? Nonton?"

Youngho bersiul pelan, Jaemin sontak menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan guna menekan suaranya kalau-kalau ia tersedak tawa yang terlalu keras. Jeno hampir saja terbatuk, matanya memantulkan sorot antusias.

" _Uh-huh. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kutunggu di bioskop jam tujuh, aku sudah punya tiket. Latihanlah yang benar. Sampai nanti, Dilan_."

 _Bip_.  
Telepon diputus secara sepihak, Jaehyun beberapa kali memanggil nama Taeyong tanpa memperoleh jawaban. Layarnya sudah menunjukkan _wallpaper_ biasa, bukan lagi layar panggilan. Mulutnya masih menganga, tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Jeno dan Youngho langsung menarik kursi dan duduk di depan drum Jaehyun, menyerang pemuda itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan sementara Jaehyun sendiri bahkan belum bisa mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

Semua berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Jaehyun memandangi kedua temannya yang masih memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan tanpa memahami sedikitpun dari pokok bahasan mereka. Suara-suara mereka tenggelam dalam keabsenan rasionalitas di kepala. Matanya masih membelalak lebar. Di sampingnya, samar-samar bisa didengarnya Dongyoung yang mengaduh dan tamparan di lengan ketika jemarinya kembali mencengkeram telapak tangan Dongyoung.

Ya Tuhan, kalau begini caranya, Jaehyun sudah mencintai Taeyong sejak subuh, kok!

* * *

 **p.s.** semacam curcol karena dari minggu lalu sudah ingin banget nonton Dilan, tapi rame mulu =(( gagal deh huhuhu

 **p.s.s.** ini plotnya sangat ngebut karena mau ngejar dua scene terakhir hAHAH maafkan, ini pure karena impuls kkin yang mabok dengan bucin!jaehyun + hard-to-get!taeyong. belum dibeta atau apa, masih fresh sekali cuma dibaca ulang dua kali, maafin typonya =")) mabok elah masih belum recover dari sayangku mas kun yang akhirnya debut =((( /eh /malah curhat

 **p.s.s.s.** ini harusnya sma!au yang lagi aku develop, tapi males ngasih ekspansi tentang universenya. selamat membayangkan anak-anak nct pakai putih abu-abu!  
(kalau ada yang bingung, username instagram taeyong yang disebut sama johnny itu tytrack_0601 ;))


	2. 1995

**Dilan:** **sequel**

 _storyline by ahkkin  
_ _inspired by pidi baiq's dilan  
_ _jaeyong_

 _5k / pg-13  
_ _unbeta-ed_ _._ _undefined universe._

* * *

Satu hal yang harus diingat: berdiskusi tentang _fashion_ bersama Dongyoung dan Youngho itu _kesalahan besar_.

Ya—memang, sih, Dongyoung memiliki sebuah _blog_ tempatnya memberikan _review_ dan menampilkan _mix-and-match_ terbaiknya yang senantiasa mendapat respon positif luar biasa banyak dari para pengikutnya. Youngho tidak dinobatkan sebagai _The Most Stylish Student_ di majalah sekolah mereka selama beberapa periode kalau tidak karena gaya berpakaiannya yang sangat memukau dan kemampuannya mencari pose tepat untuk memamerkan kaki jenjang dan postur tegapnya.

Jaehyun tidak menolak fakta itu. Bahkan, kalau bisa, dia mau berterima kasih yang banyak kepada dua entitas manusia bergelar sahabat karibnya itu yang telah banyak memberi pengaruh kepada penampilan grup mereka—kalau saja bukan karena mereka, Jaehyun cukup yakin kalau mereka bisa saja tampil dengan karung beras. Setidaknya, kalau ada mereka, karung beras itu bisa menjadi _karung beras estetik_ yang lebih pantas ditampilkan.

(Sejujurnya, Youngho memang pernah menggunakan karung beras ketika lomba balap karung dalam acara tujuhbelasan di kompleks perumahan mereka dan—astaga, bisakah kau percaya kalau gadis-gadis di sana langsung mengelu-elukan karung beras sebagai _fashion_ terkini yang paling keren?)

Tapi, ketika mereka dijadikan satu, itu sama saja mencari sinonim dari kericuhan.

Jaehyun benar-benar merasakan telinganya panas ketika harus duduk di antara Youngho dan Dongyoung ketika mereka bersitegang hebat mengenai mana yang lebih pas untuk Jaehyun: jins biru atau abu-abu, kaus atau kemeja, _hoodie_ atau _blazer_. Keberadaannya berasa nihil ketika kedua orang itu sibuk berdebat seenaknya sendiri, menunjukkan foto-foto dari ponsel mereka, dan bersikeras bahwa apa yang mereka pilih itu yang paling bagus.

Jeno dan Jaemin sedari tadi hanya melihat kedua seniornya—dengan satu senior malang yang harus diam diapit dua tiang bendera yang kebakaran—sibuk berdebat sambil memakan kukis cokelat yang mereka dapat dari kulkas Youngho, sesekali menyorot wajah Jaehyun yang penuh permintaan tolong dengan tatapan datar. Tidak sedikitpun tersirat di wajah mereka bahwa mereka ingin membantu, Jaehyun bersumpah akan mencekik kedua anak manusia itu sampai wajah mereka menjadi Smurf nanti!

Singkat cerita, Dongyoung memaksa Jaehyun menceritakan apa yang terjadi di telepon dan kenapa bisa ada nama Taeyong. Jaemin buru-buru mengambil air putih dan Jaehyun menceritakan semuanya dengan suara terbata-bata. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore ketika Youngho menarik Jaehyun keluar dari studio dan menyeretnya ke ruang tengah—bersama ketiga kawannya yang lain.

Dengan begitu, sekarang Jaehyun sudah hampir dua jam duduk di antara Dongyoung dan Youngho yang terus bersitegang masalah pakaian—sekarang: _no forehead_ atau _yes forehead—_ tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Sementara itu, Jeno dan Jaemin masih memandangi dengan malas. Telinga Jaehyun sudah benar-benar panas.

Beruntungnya, Jaemin seperti sudah sangat muak dengan segala debat kusir Dongyoung dan Youngho, berdiri untuk menyelamatkan Jaehyun. Jeno memandanginya dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar di atas kepala tatkala Jaehyun ditarik dengan pergelangan tangan tanpa sedikitpun Dongyoung atau Youngho berhenti. Mereka terus berdebat tanpa menyadari eksistensi si objek perdebatan hilang—sungguh, manusia.

Jeno juga ikut diseret oleh Jaemin menuju kamar Youngho. Urusan pakaian Youngho, urusan Jaemin saja, lah—Jaehyun memutuskan itu dalam hati. Dia diam saja sewaktu Jaemin dan Jeno bergantian menempelkan baju (milik Youngho sepenuhnya) ke badan Jaehyun: _ini cocok, ini tidak, ini kurang, ini terlalu_. Dia juga diam saja sewaktu Jaemin dan Jeno berselisih paham—yang untungnya tidak separah Dongyoung dan Youngho, sampai akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk memakaikan Jaehyun sebuah kaus polos dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah sebagai _outer_ dan jins sederhana.

Padahal, memilih baju bisa sesederhana itu. Dongyoung dan Youngho saja yang memang _extra_.

Jeno segera mendorong Jaehyun untuk menyalakan motor sementara dia dan Jaemin membereskan pakaian Youngho yang telah diacak-acak dari lemari. Tidak lupa berpesan untuk tidak _ngebut—_ yang sepertinya hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri oleh Jaehyun. Sebab sepertinya _drummer_ pirang itu lupa kalau rem ada dan diadakan untuk suatu alasan keselamatan. Sepanjang perjalanan itu pula, benaknya terbagi menjadi dua: satu, _segera sampai agar tidak membuat Taeyong menunggu lama_ , dan dua, _Ya Tuhan semoga aku selamat sampai tujuan_.

Sebuah kontradiksi yang sukar, memang.

Ketika sudah sampai di bioskop, waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih sedikit dan Jaehyun melihat seonggok entitas bertitel Lee Taeyong yang sedang menundukkan kepala memandangi ponselnya; sedikit bersandar pada salah satu dinding lobi.

Baik, sekarang coba kita pahami betapa terkejut dan _sesak napas_ nya Jung Jaehyun karena seorang lelaki.

Jaehyun kira, melihat Taeyong sehari-hari dengan kemeja tanpa lekukan yang dimasukkan rapi ke dalam celana hitam, sepatu mengkilap, dan rambut yang tidak pernah rusak walau terkena badai sudah bisa diartikan sebagai "secuplik keindahan surga" yang tidak pernah Jaehyun berhenti syukuri setiap paginya—singkatnya, Taeyong dengan seragam saja sudah _sangat_ menyenangkan untuk dipandang. Tapi saat ini?

Lee Taeyong dalam balutan pakaian kasual yang mencakup kaus bergaris hitam-putih dimasukkan dalam jins ketat yang begitu sempurna memeluk kedua kaki panjangnya dan ditambah jaket _denim_ , Jaehyun ingin melempar dirinya ke jalanan terdekat untuk memastikan bahwa dia memang di surga. Lupakan Taeyong berseragam rapi dan rambut _comma_ yang tidak akan rusak setelah ditiup raksasa sekalipun—Taeyong berpakaian kasual seperti ini adalah seluruh keindahan surga yang tumpah dalam bentuk manusia!

Sebelum melihat Taeyong begini, Jaehyun tidak tahu kalau kontrol diri ternyata adalah salah satu hal terberat sepanjang hidupnya. Dengan kaki yang gemetar dan jari kaki yang tidak bisa diam di dalam sepatu, Jaehyun menarik sebuah napas panjang untuk mendekati objek rasa iri seluruh makhluk hidup di bumi. _Heck_ , rasanya bahkan lebih seram daripada mengikuti ulangan susulan Akuntansi di ruang guru!

"Hei, um. Taeyong?" Jaehyun sedikit terkejut dengan suaranya yang terasa... _tidak Jaehyun_. Jemarinya mengepal di sisi badan bersamaan dengan dagu Taeyong yang terangkat; atensi yang dialihkan dari ponsel ke manik kelam Jaehyun; senyum tipis yang terangkat dari ujung bibir wakil ketua OSIS itu.

 _Holy shit_. Lee Taeyong yang super-seram baru saja tersenyum kepadanya!

Mungkin Jaehyun melewati lebih dari beberapa detik saja untuk memandangi seraut ekspresi yang duduk dengan manis di wajah Taeyong; menggunakan setiap milisekonnya untuk memperhatikan betapa besar optik Taeyong dan betapa indah obsidian yang berdiam di dalamnya, hidung kecil yang mancung, bibir tipis berwarna ceri dengan _cupid's bow_ nya yang tercetak presisi, rahang tegas yang tampak tajam, dan—astaga, Taeyong menata rambutnya tidak dalam bentuk _comma_. Poninya dibiarkan jatuh di depan dahi dan menutupi sedikit alisnya.

Bagaimana bisa seorang _manusia_ terlihat begitu? Jaehyun mempertanyakan dua hal sekaligus: pertama, apakah Taeyong ini benar-benar manusia dan bukan malaikat—kedua, apakah kepalanya masih sehat karena bisa sampai berpikir begitu.

"Hai, Jaehyun. Kamu sedikit terlambat," Suara dalam Taeyong mungkin bagi beberapa orang tidak terdengar pas dengan perawakannya yang seperti ini—tapi menurut Jaehyun, orang-orang itu hanya tuli. Tidak ada suara lain yang lebih pas dalam menyebutkan namanya kecuali sebuah suara dari bibir kecil pemuda yang selalu menatapnya sinis saat di sekolah (maaf, Ma!). "Latihanmu baru selesai?"

Kedua bibir Jaehyun sempat terbuka, lalu tertutup lagi. Kurva kaku tersemat lantas di sana. "Ah, iya. Ada festival _band indie_ sebentar lagi, jadi kami harus bekerja lebih keras."

(Bekerja lebih keras _gundulmu_ ; benak Jaehyun tertawa keras.)

Taeyong hanya mengangguk-angguk untuk itu, senyum tidak jua luntur dari bibirnya (yang sepertinya bukan merupakan hal bagus bagi Jaehyun karena dia sungguhan bisa diabetes kalau begini caranya). "Tentu saja, tanggal duapuluh tujuh bulan ini, 'kan? Kalian harus berusaha banyak. Tapi jangan sampai lupa istirahat, oke?"

Jaehyun merasa seperti seekor anak ayam yang ditanyai berapa jumlah induknya bertelur—ia hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil berulang kali, tidak bisa benar-benar berkata menjawab Taeyong. Oh, tapi ayolah. _Siapa_ yang bisa berkata-kata dengan benar kalau ada sewujud pemuda bernama Lee Taeyong berdiri di hadapan sambil tersenyum manis? Tewas, tewas. Jaehyun yakin benar kalau dia sudah tewas sekarang—konotasi dan denotasi.

Seharusnya, Jaehyun berpesan agar Taeyong tidak usah ganti baju saja kalau begini caranya. Taeyong dengan seragam sekolah _jauh_ lebih jinak daripada Taeyong dengan pakaian kasual. Atau, lebih tepatnya, sih, Jaehyun yang harusnya lebih mempersiapkan diri. _He_ _ll_ , orang mana yang mau menonton film di bioskop pakai seragam sekolah?! (Jaehyun berpikir seperti itu seolah-olah dia dan mantan pacarnya yang kesekian di sekolah menengah tidak pernah langsung _cuss_ ke bioskop setelah jam pelajaran terakhir berdering).

Ada keheningan—mungkin, itu yang dipercaya Jaehyun karena dia tidak bicara apa-apa—yang canggung sebelum Jaehyun merasakan sentuhan malu-malu di punggung tangannya. Sedetik kemudian ia menguasai jiwanya, Jaehyun hampir saja tertegun sempurna (kalau memang tidak sudah begitu).

Pasalnya, Lee Taeyong meraih tangan _nya_ untuk digenggam. Malu-malu pula, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk dan ada senyum tipis di bibir.

Lee Taeyong, si Ketua OSIS super-jutek yang tidak pernah mau memandangnya di kelas.

Saat ini sedang _berpegangan_ dengan tangan _nya_.

Tangan _Jung Jaehyun_.

 _Oh my God._ Jaehyun ingin menangis saat ini, di sini juga. Mimpi apa semalam dia bisa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini setelah mempermalukan orang yang sama di depan umum? Taeyong sudah kehilangan akal atau bagaimana?

"Kalau kamu terus _bengong_ begitu, kita bisa ketinggalan filmnya," celetuk Taeyong—bersamaan dengan Jaehyun yang segera menutup rapat mulutnya. Ragu-ragu, ia membiarkan tangannya rileks dan memberi cengkeraman lembut di telapak tangan Taeyong yang terasa seperti bantal kesayangannya di rumah nenek (dalam semua artian, itu positif). Jaehyun bersumpah kalau di sudut matanya, ia benar-benar melihat ujung senyuman Taeyong makin dalam—mungkin ia juga menangkap sedikit tawa menggemaskan pemuda itu di telinganya? "Maaf. Aku hanya _nggak_ biasa lihat kamu _pakai_ baju santai begini. Kamu bagus pakai _denim,_ " sahut Jaehyun. "Kita _nonton_ sekarang?"

Astaga, kalau saja Taeyong yang sedang tersipu di depannya ini tahu bahwa hati Jaehyun ikut berdebar gugup dengan luar biasa; berbeda dengan setiap silabel yang dituturkan dengan begitu tenangnya. Memang, ya. _The power of Jung Dilan_.

Taeyong menganggukkan kepala, menarik lembut tangan Jaehyun—memposisikan agar mereka berjalan bersebelahan seraya ia menjawab, "Iya. Sekarang saja, sebentar lagi filmnya mulai—menurut jadwal, sih," Lalu mereka membeli _popcorn_ dan sepasang kopi dingin, barulah melangkah memasuki ruang bioskop yang gelap. Filmnya belum dimulai, namun tempat duduk sudah banyak yang dipenuhi. Taeyong berjalan di depan Jaehyun—tanpa melepas genggamannya, Jaehyun khawatir kalau dia sudah kehabisan napas—menuntun mereka ke tempat duduk yang tertera di tiket yang dibeli Taeyong.

Jaehyun tidak ingat bagaimana film Dilan malam itu—yang sudah ditontonnya berulang kali dan dibacanya sampai hapal dialog Suripto sekalipun—sebab di memorinya hanya ada Lee Taeyong.

Sepanjang diputarnya film, jemari halus Taeyong terselip diantara jari-jari Jaehyun yang jauh lebih besar dan sedikit kasar di ujungnya akibat latihan gitar di saat senggang. Di beberapa adegan, bahkan genggaman itu mengerat—ketika Taeyong tertawa melihat kenaifan Dilan, ketika Taeyong serius memperhatikan tawuran yang menyerang sekolah, ketika Taeyong merengut menyaksikan Beni yang kasar kata-katanya.

Jaehyun baru saja menyadari kalau Taeyong malam ini ternyata tidak seperti yang dikenalnya di sekolah. Taeyong yang ini sangat jujur dan sejati: ia tergelak ketika ada adegan yang lucu, menukik alisnya ke bawah saat sesuatu yang menyebalkan terjadi, menggigit bibir bawahnya pada bagian emosional. Tidak seperti Taeyong si Ketua OSIS yang selalu stoik dan arogan, Lee Taeyong yang malam itu berada di sebelahnya adalah Taeyong yang membuat hatinya jatuh dengan keras.

Kalau tersenyum, muncul beberapa lipatan di tepi matanya dan alisnya akan sedikit tertekuk naik. Barisan giginya rapi, bibinya merona. Manik matanya yang lebar akan memantulkan lebih banyak gemerlap cahaya jikalau dia sedang dalam suasana hati baik—ujung bibir suka bertahan lebih lama dari seharusnya karena Taeyong sepertinya sukar sekali meninggalkan perasaan bahagia di air mukanya. Jaehyun suka sekali dengan itu.

Taeyong suka membuat komentar-komentar kecil seperti, "Dilan _bego_ _banget_ , Hyun," atau, "Milea beruntung _banget_ , ya, bisa menarik perhatian laki-laki seperti Dilan," atau bahkan, "Bajunya lucu!" dan kalau itu bukan hal paling menggemaskan selama hidupnya, Jaehyun siap melawan siapapun yang berani berkomentar begitu!

Jaehyun mengamati betapa sempurnanya rupa Taeyong di bawah sinar remang-remang dan cahaya jarang-jarang yang datang dari layar besar di hadapan mereka. Hidungnya mancung dengan bentuk yang tepat; bibirnya tipis dan sangat terdefinisi; netranya lebar penuh dengan antusiasme; dagunya yang lancip dan rahang yang sangat jelas merupakan bukti kalau pemuda di sebelahnya ini begitu memperhatikan penampilan. Jaehyun curiga kalau Tuhan menghabiskan paling banyak waktu ketika mengkonstruksi wujud Lee Taeyong.

Caranya bergestur sungguh hati-hati. Ia tidak sembarangan mendorong badannya ke belakang ketika tertawa, ia tidak sekalipun menghentak kakinya ke tanah ketika beremosi. Taeyong tidak konstan—tapi dia pelan-pelan, bertahap. Semuanya begitu rileks dan ini terasa sangat domestik, membuat benak Jaehyun kalang kabut menghadapinya. Ini benar-benar seperti salah satu skenario romantis paling menyenangkan yang pernah dibayangkannya ketika berandai-andai di kelas. Taeyong dan semua yang sedang terjadi saat itu _sempurna_.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik alam bawah sadar Jaehyun dari tadi. Bukan betapa rupawannya Taeyong—iya, memang, sih, itu adalah alasan tunggal mengapa dari tadi Jaehyun tidak mengalihkan pandanganan ke layar sedetikpun—tetapi sesungguhnya justru sebuah cela yang bertempat di bawah mata bagian kanan pengurus inti OSIS ini. Sebuah bekas luka yang terlihat seperti akibat alergi atau semacamnya. Jaehyun bisa melihat lamat-lamat usaha Taeyong menutupi bekas itu dengan kosmetik—yang justru sedikti disayangkannya, karena sejujurnya, Taeyong tidak perlu itu.

Bagi Jaehyun, luka itu berperan seperti pengingat. Pengingat kalau Taeyong sama-sama manusia sepertinya, bukannya malaikat yang menjelma untuk memabukkan separuh populasi sekolah. Pengingat kalau Taeyong benar-benar hidup dan masih berpeluang baginya untuk dicapai. Untuk itu, Jaehyun sangat berterima kasih. Dia telah mencatat sedikit notasi di benaknya untuk memuji bekas luka Taeyong nanti.

 _Oh, boy. Before he knew, Jaehyun has already fallen so deep._

.

Jaehyun tidak ingat apa yang dikatakannya terhadap apa yang disampaikan Taeyong setelah filmnya berakhir hingga dia berakhir di sini: duduk berhadapan dengan Lee Taeyong di sebuah kedai makanan cepat saji seraya menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Dalam makna yang lebih sederhana, _kencan_ dengan Lee Taeyong.

 _Wow_ , dunia memang tempat yang lucu sekali. Kurang dari dua belas jam yang lalu, Jaehyun sudah berpotensi melengserkan seorang ketua OSIS akibat ulahnya. Sekarang? Dia justru makan malam dengan ketua OSIS itu sendiri setelah menonton film romantis selama dua jam sebelumnya.

Benar-benar.

Hari ini, Jaehyun sudah belajar banyak hal yang jauh lebih menarik daripada catatan Sosiologi yang dibuat ulangan besok lusa. Hal-hal trivial seperti bagaimana Taeyong sangat cepat memilih rasa madu ketika membeli _popcorn_ , bagaimana Taeyong tidak bisa berhenti berbicara kalau sedang bersemangat, dan bagaimana Taeyong meminta agar _cheeseburger_ nya tidak usah dikasih acar. Dari yang terlihat, fakta-fakta itulah yang kini akan mengganti ruang bagi hafalan Sosiologinya.

Jadi, jangan salahkan Jaehyun ketika besok diperintahkan soal untuk mengkaji tipe sosialisasi, ia justru mendaftarkan seluruh hal-hal lucu yang dilakukan Lee Taeyong kalau dia sedang tertarik akan sesuatu.

"Filmnya tadi bagus sekali. Aku _nggak_ nyangka kalau mereka bisa membawa jalan ceritanya dengan baik," komentar Taeyong dengan telapak tangan yang menyangga dagu—mengingat-ingat tayangan yang tadi baru dinikmatinya. Ia meraih gelas _cola_ yang masih dingin akibat banyaknya es di dalam gelas plastik itu. "Benar juga, ya, kalau dibilang Jaemin itu mirip dengan Iqbaal."

Jaehyun yang sedang meraih kentang goreng kontan menunjuk makanan di tangannya itu ke arah Taeyong dengan setuju. "Nah, itu. Harusnya—harusnya, 'kan, dia yang dipanggil Dilan karena mirip Iqbaal. Kenapa juga aku yang dapat panggilan Dilan di sekolah?!"

Taeyong menjulurkan lidah. " _Soalnya_ kamu jago _ngalus_. Nakamoto Yuta 2.0."

Jaehyun hampir tersedak. _Ngalus_ apanya, padahal selama ini dia hanya _ngalus_ ke Taeyong.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Taeyong," Jaehyun berdeham, tepatnya _setelah_ mengucapkan nama Taeyong yang membuat hatinya merasa malu. Pemuda berambut hitam dihadapannya itu menaikkan pandangan—dengan manik lebarnya yang mengisikan tanda tanya besar—dan bibir yang masih terkoneksi dengan sedotan ke gelas _cola_. Jaehyun _ingin_ benar merogoh ponselnya untuk mengambil gambar sosok di depannya ini, tapi—tapi rasa penasaran yang menggelitik kesadarannya lebih menggiurkan. "Darimana kamu tahu aku mau ada festival _band_? Jaemin?"

Bersamaan dengan nama oknum yang disebut terakhir, pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang sempat mengalami keterlambatan akibat ramainya kedai— _chicken burger_ dan _cheeseburger_ tanpa acar. Taeyong tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk hangat kepada pelayan yang sempat berhenti untuk mengamati fitur tampannya (Jaehyun sumpah tidak cemburu).

Selepas perginya pelayan itu—Taeyong melemparkan sorot pandangan ke Jaehyun dengan sebuah senyum asimetri. "Jaemin, _really_? Kamu pikir, siapa yang mengurus semua surat dispensasi dan surat izinmu ke pihak sekolah?"

Jaehyun sempat berhenti sejenak untuk memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakan Taeyong. Secara implisit, apakah ia baru saja mengatakan bahwa selama ini dia ada campur tangannya dengan jadwal-jadwal Jaehyun?

(Biarkan Jaehyun _menghalu_ ).

Tapi, jejaka itu lantas mengangkat bahu dan mengambil bungkusan _chicken burger_ nya—menyerahkan _cheeseburger_ Taeyong juga tidak lupa. Untuk sejenak, akhirnya ia menarik konsentrasi dari Taeyong ke calon makanannya. "Entah. Setahuku, Jaemin, 'kan, sie humas. Biasanya humas yang mengurusi surat-menyurat."

Sekarang, gantian Taeyong yang berhenti sejenak. Ketahuan kedoknya secara sengaja— _wrong move_.

Cepat-cepat tangan lentiknya meraih bungkus _cheeseburger_ yang telah dipesan, membuka kertas pelindung untuk mencapai makanannya. Ada dehaman yang terdengar seperti usaha sia-sia untuk menutupi perkataannya. "Aku yang menandatangani. Kalau kamu lupa, aku juga memiliki kewajiban—dan hak—mendata surat keluar."

(Ini namanya bukan _halu_ kalau terjadi _beneran_.)

Mengabaikan keterkejutan yang menyerang dadanya hingga sesak, Jaehyun melemparkan sorot penuh arti dan sebuah senyuman asimetris ke arah Taeyong. "Tidak, kok. Mana mungkin aku lupa, Pak Ketua OSIS?" Dan setelahnya, Taeyong kembali berdeham—yang lebih terdengar seperti suara tersedak. Jaehyun hendak tertawa, namun sisi dirinya masih ingin menghormati Taeyong. Jadi dia hanya terkekeh kecil seraya menyodorkan gelas _cola_ Taeyong agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Aku menandatangani semua surat dispensasi keluarmu, tahu," gerutu Taeyong, kedua mata berfokus pada makanannya. Jaehyun mau tidak mau tersenyum juga mendengar komentar yang terlepas dari bibir teman sekolahnya ini, sementara masih dia beratensi pada _chicken burger_ nya sendiri. "Aku juga masih ingat kamu memakai _headband_ ketika pertama tampil, rambutmu warnanya coklat muda dan keriting. Kamu terlihat seperti anak anjing yang sangat lucu, Jaehyun- _ie_."

Jaehyun hampir tercekat—begitu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam satu kalimat penjelasan Taeyong. Pertama, Taeyong baru saja berkata—walau tidak secara langsung—kalau dia datang juga di penampilan pertama Jaehyun bersama The And City. Kedua, Taeyong berkata kalau dia dulu terlihat seperti anak anjing yang _lucu—_ Taeyong bilang kalau dia _lucu_. Ketiga, Jaehyun- _ie—_ baru saja Taeyong memanggilnya dengan _Jaehyun-ie_.

Gila. Bisa-bisa dunia iri dengannya kalau Taeyong terus-terus begini.

Untungnya, untung—kontrol diri Jaehyun tergolong baik baginya. Jangan tanya bagaimana Jaehyun bisa dengan sangat tenang menyahuti dengan, "Oh, aku tidak tahu menandatangani juga berarti melihat penampilan," walau sekarang ini dadanya ingin meledak di sini juga. Sepertinya Jaehyun sedikit-banyak paham bagaimana perasaan gadis-gadis ketika berhadapan dengan orang macam Yuta si Buaya—Taeyong maupun dirinya bukanlah _buaya_ dalam konteks apapun tapi bulir-bulir percakapan yang turun dari bibir mereka terdengar seperti _gombal_ dan Jaehyun seketika merasa bersalah pada seluruh wanita yang pernah digodanya.

"Aku datang ketika sempat," Taeyong menjawab terburu-buru—seolah ia ingin menutupi pipinya yang makin bersemu (Jaehyun bisa melihatnya dan dia benar-benar merasa ingin meledak sekarang), mengendikkan bahu tak acuh. Kedua matanya berfokus kepada _burger_ di tangan. "Mungkin lain kali kamu harus lebih memperhatikan audiensmu, Jung Jaehyun. Aku tidak repot-repot melimpahkan tugasku ke Kak Taeil hanya untuk tidak disadari kehadirannya olehmu, tahu," Jaehyun hampir tidak mendengarkan kalimat terakhir karena itu tenggelam di gumam dan kunyahan Taeyong—tapi tentu saja Jaehyun bisa mentranslasikannya; terima kasih kepada pengalamannya dekat dengan Youngho selama bertahun-tahun yang hampir tidak pernah _ngomong_ dengan jelas.

Oke, kembali ke topik: Jaehyun sudah _sangat_ meledak batinnya.

Ia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang—Taeyong seperti mengatakan: _aku datang ketika aku sempat dan itu berarti setiap waktu_. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak menyadari kehadiran saingan Apollo ini? Oke—mungkin dia terlalu berfokus pada drumnya, namun apa Jaehyun memang sangat bersemangat itu sampai tidak menyadari kalau di tengah keramaian di bawah panggung, ada Lee Taeyong _the almighty_ yang terselip memandangi _band_ nya? Rasanya, Jaehyun juga sering melempar pandangan ke penontonnya, kok!

Atau—Taeyong suka memakai pakaian kasual seperti ini? Yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang dan pusing tujuh keliling _seperti ini_? _Mampus_ , kalau begitu—sedikit bagian dari Jaehyun berterima kasih sudah tidak melihat Taeyong ketika konser. Bisa-bisa semuanya kacau kalau dia gagal fokus melihat kaki jenjang Taeyong yang dipakaikan celana jins!

"Oh, ya?" Jaehyun melirik ke arah Taeyong, mendengus puas sembari memainkan sedotannya. "Menurutmu, bagaimana penampilanku ketika sedang konser?"

" _Hot._ "

—Jaehyun tersedak _cola_. Taeyong tersentak.

Musnah sudah kontrol diri Jaehyun yang digadang-gadang terhitung tangguh.

Dunia ini memang suka sekali bercanda dengannya, ya? Dikira mereka, enak juga tersedak buih-buih karbon dalam minuman super manis begini? _Hello_ , Jaehyun hampir saja tewas tersedak _cola_. Mungkin Tuhan sedang tertawa jahat kepadanya, seolah berkata: _Sukurin, makanya lebih perhatian kalau sedang tampil_!

"Jaehyun, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Kalau sekarat berarti _tidak apa-apa_ , maka aku _tidak apa-apa_ , batin Jaehyun. Taeyong mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaehyun (yang masih berusaha menyelamatkan diri), netranya nampak simpatik dan kentara jelas kalau dia merasa bersalah. "Uh—mana mungkin kau tidak apa-apa kalau begini. Maaf, tadi itu refleks."

 _Refleks_ , sangat _refleks_.

Jaehyun mengangkat salah satu tangannya, menandakan bahwa ia sudah membaik dan siap mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Taeyong (atau tidak). "Maksudku— _uhm_ ," Volume jejaka dengan rahang super-tajam itu mengecil. Ketika si _drummer_ mengangkat dagu untuk menangkap seraut mukanya—Jaehyun mengalami kesulitan untuk tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh tatkala melihat bibir bawah yang digigit. _Shit_ , kejamnya ujian dunia.

"Maksudku, kau terlihat _oke_ , Hyun- _ie._ Rambutmu sering terlihat agak acak-acakan tapi kurasa itu terlihat bagus. Aku suka melihatmu memakai _headband_ , kau terlihat lebih santai dengan itu, tahu?" Taeyong terkikik pelan, tidak menyadari apa yang dikatakannya (menurut Jaehyun). Sementara yang sedang dibicarakan hanya mengerjapkan mata dengan takjub. "Bajumu sering basah karena keringat dan—sebagai seorang yang menjunjung tinggi kebersihan, kurasa kamu bisa bangga menjadi satu-satunya pengecualianku. Tapi, lain kali jangan lupa untuk membawa tisu untuk mengusapnya, ya? Keringat bisa mengganggu aktivitasmu dan aku tidak mau kau kehilangan konsentrasi ketika sedang bermain _drum_ , karena—kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya dan aku suka itu. Ah! Dan satu lagi. Sepertinya kamu punya kebiasaan yang menggemaskan, ya? Kau suka menjulurkan lidahmu seperti ini,"

Taeyong _menjulurkan_ lidahnya _sendiri_ di saat seperti itu dan Jaehyun hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan sukar; cobaan kehidupan sebegini beratnya. "ketika selesai membawakan sebuah lagu. _I think that's so sexy_ , pantas saja gadis-gadis suka lemas lututnya ketika melihatmu. _I know why now_. Kamu terlihat sangat tampan kalau sedang bermain _drum_ dan aku sangat—oh, oh," Kalimatnya tidak selesai. Jaehyun menyadari kalau wajah Taeyong sekarang merah padam—seperti kepiting rebus yang ia makan dua hari lalu—dan lelaki itu sedang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan rapat-rapat. Seperti baru saja menyadari apa saja yang baru dikatakannya.

 _Oh my God_. Seseorang tolong katakan bahwa Jaehyun tidak sedang tertidur lelap di kasurnya dan bermimpi indah.

Di belakang kepalanya, Jaehyun merasa ada suara sirene ambulans yang menyala memenuhi pendengaran—benaknya kalang kabut memastikan kalau saat ini dia tidak sedang bermimpi atau berkhayal. Kedua matanya melebar tanpa disadari ( _rest in peace_ kepada usaha Jaehyun untuk tetap terlihat tenang dan terkontrol), yang membuat Taeyong makin tersipu. Kini Ketua OSIS itu sedang menundukkan kepala—tapi Jaehyun bisa lihat dengan jelas kalau telinganya juga ikut merah merona.

Diajak nonton film oleh Lee Taeyong saja Jaehyun sudah panas dingin. Tapi mengetahui kalau Taeyong _datang_ ke _setiap_ pertunjukannya dan berpikir kalau Jaehyun terlihat seksi? Ini informasi yang bisa mengirim Jaehyun ke rumah sakit jiwa karena benaknya tidak bisa memproses semua. Apa Taeyong harus memberitahu semua itu sekarang? Dia memang ingin Jaehyun kehilangan akal?

"Mm, terimakasih, kurasa. Aku akan menerima itu sebagai... pujian," komentar Jaehyun. Bibirnya menekuk sebuah senyuman, memunculkan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya. Walau kemungkinan besar Taeyong tidak akan melihat itu, sih, karena kepalanya yang dari tadi tertunduk dan kedua tangan yang secara praktikal hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Namun pemuda itu mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun.

Melihat Taeyong seperti ini membangkitkan dua pendapat bertolak-belakang dalam diri Jaehyun. Pertama, dia melihat ini sangat menggemaskan—Ketua OSIS Lee Taeyong yang biasanya sombong dan ditakuti memerah tersipu pipinya karena apa yang telah ia perbuat sendiri. Ini adalah kejadian langka yang bisa jadi fenomena tahunan! Pasti akan menjadi berita panas kalau ditaruh di _headline_ majalah sekolah (untungnya Jaehyun tidak setega itu). Kedua, dia merasa kasihan—Taeyong yang biasanya memasang figur menyeramkan bisa menjadi seperti ini, ia terlihat sangat malu dan panik. Harusnya Taeyong tidak perlu merasa malu, sih, karena Jaehyun juga senang-senang saja mendengarnya. Tapi siapa yang tidak panik kalau begini, coba? Sedikit banyak, kondisi Taeyong sekarang mengingatkannya pada kejadian tadi siang—

Benar juga. Kejadian tadi siang. Awal mula semua ini terjadi.

Sebelum berangkat, Jaemin sempat mengingatkan pesan dari Dongyoung untuk meminta maaf. Sekeren apapun itu tadi terlihat di mata Jeno, tetap saja Jaehyun salah. Tidak seharusnya melakukan itu di depan banyak orang. Taeyong punya reputasi yang harus dijaga dan Jaehyun sedikit banyak telah mengancam kredibilitasnya. Kalau-kalau Taeyong sampai terkena gosip yang mempertanyakan profesionalitasnya, Jaehyun akan lebih dari merasa bersalah.

Membuat Taeyong _jatuh_ (kecuali jatuh cinta padanya) adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Jaehyun. Melihat Taeyong begini saja membuat Jaehyun sudah kalang kabut. Pemikiran itu sudah duduk di sudut benaknya untuk beberapa waktu sekarang, Jaehyun menelan saliva. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Taeyong mau memaafkannya.

Sebelum berkata-kata, Jaehyun sejenak berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokan.

"Taeyong, um, sebenarnya aku juga mau meminta maaf tentang sesuatu," Jaehyun memulai dengan suara kecil. Taeyong sedikit menurunkan tangannya, memperlihatkan mata dan sedikit bagian hidung, tapi tidak dengan dagunya. Ia masih tetap menunduk malu—tapi dari gestur yang telah diberikan, Jaehyun merasa kalau Taeyong mendengarkannya. Jadi, itu seperti lampu hijau baginya untuk melanjutkan. "Aku minta maaf karena apa yang telah kulakukan tadi siang. Kuakui yang kulakukan itu bodoh sekali. Tidak seharusnya aku memojokkanmu begitu, apalagi di depan banyak siswa, dan kalau reputasimu—,"

"—Berhenti. Jangan minta maaf."

Seperti ditekan tombol _off_ nya, Jaehyun mengatupkan bibir seketika. Diam seribu bahasa mendengar tukasan dari Taeyong. Kedua telinganya terpasang baik-baik, memperhatikan apa yang Taeyong punya untuk mengganggu perasaan bersalahnya. Apakah Taeyong akan memarahinya? Akan membencinya? Akan menyumpahinya dan berjanji untuk tidak menganggapnya ada?

Jaehyun paranoid.

Tapi Taeyong—Taeyong hanya tertawa kecil dan membisikkan, "Terima kasih," sebelum mengangkat dagunya untuk memandang Jaehyun dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah Jaehyun lihat kemudian mengulanginya lagi, "Terima kasih, Jaehyun- _ie_." Pipinya masih cukup merona—tapi matanya juga tersenyum tulus, di maniknya terdapat gemerlap bintang dan ada lipatan-lipatan halus di tepi netranya. Kedua tangannya, alih-alih menutupi wajah, sudah diletakkan di atas paha dengan rapi.

 _And, that's it. That is when it hits him hard: Jaehyun was so in love with this man_.

Mengesampingkan dada yang sudah berdebar seperti _drum_ yang sering ditabuhnya, Jaehyun menujukan atensinya ke apa yang dikatakan Taeyong. Kenapa Taeyong berterima kasih sementara seharusnya ia mengutuk kehadiran Jaehyun?

Taeyong kembali terkikik tatkala melihat Jaehyun yang nampak kebingungan. Sepertinya dia sedikit kesulitan untuk meredakan tawa itu menjadi sebuah senyuman saja. Salah satu alis Jaehyun naik lebih tinggi daripada yang lain, semua perhatian masih pada jelita di hadapannya. "Terima kasih untuk tidak berlama-lama melakukan itu, Jaehyun. Terima kasih tidak membuatku menunggu sampai kelulusan untuk memastikan kalau yang kurasakan sama denganmu."

 _Click_.

Jaehyun merasa jantungnya lompat ke kerongkongan sekarang.

Dunia serasa berputar di matanya.

"Kupikir aku harus terus menunggu sampai hari kelulusan besok, baru aku bisa bilang kalau selama ini aku sudah suka denganmu. Ternyata, kau cukup pintar—atau terlalu bodoh, ya, Jaehyun?—untuk melakukannya lebih dulu. Terima kasih. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan harus menunggu satu tahun lagi untuk jujur denganmu, apalagi kalau harus bersikap seolah kau adalah orang yang kubenci nomor satu," Taeyong tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Jaehyun untuk menanggapi. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi tawa—Jaehyun berpikir apakah Taeyong tidak suka dengan caranya tertawa? Karena menurut Jaehyun, itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Jaehyun secara personal menyukai bagaimana ujung bibir Taeyong tertarik lebih tinggi ketika ia tertawa begitu.

Kembali lagi: Jaehyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya, tidak paham—atau sok bodoh, atau tidak _ingin_ paham.

Taeyong—Lee Taeyong—yang selama hampir setahun belakangan ini menjadi pusat dunianya baru saja bilang kalau perasaannya terbalas, _feeling's mutual_ , dan tidak hanya bayang-bayang belaka. Apa yang telah dilakukannya di kehidupan yang lalu sampai ia mendapat ungkapan seperti ini? Apakah tadi pagi ia membantu Ibunya dengan kemampuan super hingga Ibunya meng-amin-i doanya sepanjang tahun? Wah, doa Ibu memang manjur.

Jaehyun buru-buru mengambil kontrol dirinya dan merapatkan mulut yang tadi sempat melongo mendengar perkataan Taeyong. Ia memperhatikan Taeyong menyedot _cola_ melalui sedotan, mengingat kembali eksistensi makanannya yang belum selesai dan terlupakan. Pasti neneknya akan marah besar kalau tahu ini (tapi kalau alasannya sejelas betapa indahnya Lee Taeyong, sepertinya beliau akan memaklumi). "Tapi—tapi kenapa? Maksudku, kenapa harus menunggu sampai hari kelulusan? Kau bisa bilang padaku kapan saja kau mau, tahu. Lebih cepat juga lebih baik."

Taeyong melepaskan sedotannya, bibirnya masih melekukkan sebuah senyum. Salah satu tangannya diletakkan di atas meja, memainkan titik-titik air yang menempel di gelas plastiknya. "Aku punya wibawa yang harus tetap dijaga, Jaehyun. Aku tidak bisa semudah membalik telapak tangan berkata _suka_ pada siapapun. Orang-orang bisa menganggapku lelaki yang mudah dimanipulasi," Sesuai ekspektasi, sang Ketua OSIS. Jaehyun mengangguk kecil, dia melewatkan sebuah seringai yang muncul menggantikan senyuman di bibir Taeyong. "Lagipula, seru juga melihatmu terus berusaha sementara aku bersikap dingin begitu. Dilan yang digilai satu sekolah berusaha mengejar Ketua OSIS yang menganggapnya tidak ada? Kau terlihat sangat serius, itu membuatku merasa benar-benar dicintai. Kadang aku merasa kasihan juga melihatmu terlihat seperti anak anjing yang dibuang setiap kali aku mengabaikan makanan yang kau berikan—tapi, kamu yang memasak _jaeyook bokum_ , ya? Enak sekali, aku suka. Ibuku bilang kau harus sesekali datang ke rumah kami untuk mengajarinya membuat _jaeyook bokum_."

Sekarang adalah giliran Jaehyun untuk berusaha menutupi pipinya yang merona. Satu meja itu diisi oleh dua anak laki-laki yang sama-sama memerah pipinya: satu berusaha menutupi dengan tawa, satu berharap agar _cola_ bisa ikut mengalirkan rasa malunya pergi. Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengabaikan pandangan dari Taeyong—rasanya seperti ia sedang dipandang oleh sepasang mata yang menusuknya dengan rasa malu; membuat dirinya ingin mengubur diri di tanah yang ia pijak saat itu juga.

Semua hal yang berusaha disembunyikannya ternyata tidak cukup diam-diam—objek yang dirahasiakannya dari hati begitu menyadari apa saja yang berusaha diperbuatnya. Malahan, sepertinya justru dia yang paling sadar? Jaehyun sungguh ingin menangis.

Menangis a) malu luar biasa, b) senang yang sungguh-sungguh, c) tidak tahu, dia hanya ingin menangis menghadapi hari yang panjang ini.

"Taeyong, hentikan. Kau membuatku malu, tolong jangan dibahas. Kamu tidak tahu berapa banyak aku kalah taruhan dengan Dongyoung dan Youngho masalah makan siang itu," gerutu Jaehyun, mengunyah _burger_ nya buru-buru tanpa sedikitpun melempar atensi ke Taeyong. Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum, turut mengambil gigitan pada _cheeseburger_ nya. "Seharusnya kamu bilang ini sejak dulu, Taeyong. Kau bisa menyelamatkanku dari krisis moneter bulanan, kau tahu?"

Kali ini, Taeyong tidak menutupi mulutnya ketika ia tertawa. Jaehyun mencuri satu-dua detik untuk memperhatikan bagaimana mata Taeyong hampir terkatup sepenuhnya ketika ia tergelak, bagaimana lipatan matanya terbentuk makin kentara, bagaimana deretan giginya yang rapi dipamerkan tanpa malu. Dia terlihat sangat mempesona—Jaehyun tidak akan percaya kalau dia akan mengatakan ini kepada seorang lelaki yang sedang makan _cheeseburger_ tanpa acar; tapi Lee Taeyong tampak menawan ketika begini, ia ingin mengabadikan dan menyimpan momen itu di dompetnya.

"Jadi, _feeling's mutual_?"

" _Feeling's mutual_."

Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum ketika mendengar lelaki di depannya menambahkan, "Jaehyun, ini sangat tidak romantis! Kau seharusnya menanyakan sesuatu seperti: ' _Lee Taeyong, kamu ganteng. Ini sudah malam dan aku sudah mencintaimu. Mau jadi pacarku_?' atau semacamnya! Kamu tidak pernah _nonton_ drama di televisi, ya?!" dengan intonasi paling menggemaskan. Taeyong mencibir sembari mengunyah _cheeseburger_ nya yang sudah tinggal kurang dari separuh. Gelasnya licin oleh titik air ketika Jaehyun meraihnya, menikmati _cola_ yang tersisa seraya tidak melewatkan satu detik pun demi mengamati bagaimana pipi Taeyong yang sedikit menggembung dan bibir bawahnya yang membentuk cemberut ketika ia mengunyah.

"Lee Taeyong, aku tidak dipanggil Dilan tanpa alasan apa-apa. Kita simpan romantisnya untuk nanti. Tapi, sampai sini, _we're good_?" Taeyong mengangguk pada itu dan Jaehyun mendapat bayangan untuk meneriakkan nama Lee Taeyong besok ketika ia konser di festival. Mungkin memintanya naik ke panggung dan memberikan seikat bunga? Tidak terdengar buruk. Dongyoung akan protes tentang itu, tapi Jaehyun merasa itu tidak sebanding jika disandingkan dengan kesempatan memamerkan Lee Taeyong ke seluruh dunia dengan titel sebagai _kekasihnya_.

Taeyong menyelesaikan _burger_ nya terlebih dahulu, lalu ia mengeluarkan ponsel. Jaehyun tidak terburu-buru, dia menikmati _burger_ nya sendiri setelah semua keterkejutan yang melanda benaknya dalam waktu begitu singkat. Jadi, ketika Taeyong bertanya, "Apakah ini berarti aku bisa mengganti nama kontakmu menjadi _Pacarku Jung Jaehyun_ dengan emotikon hati berbagai warna? Atau kamu lebih suka yang sederhana—seperti _Cintaku Sayangku Matahariku_? Yang mana?" Jaehyun hanya tertawa keras sambil mengejek, " _Alay!_ "—menyebabkan Taeyong kembali cemberut dengan lucu. Sedikit Taeyong tahu kalau nanti, Jaehyun juga tidak akan kalah _alay_ dalam menamai kontaknya: _Mileaku_.

(Dasar keranjingan film!)

Hari ini, semuanya begitu normal sampai Jaehyun memutuskan kalau hidupnya membosankan dan mengambil sebuah tindakan bodoh. Dari titik itu, tidak ada yang rasanya normal. Dunia berbalik seratus delapanpuluh derajat kurang dalam kurang dari duabelas jam dan Jaehyun ingin tertawa—ia ingin tertawa tapi, di atas apapun, ia merasa bersyukur. Bersyukur karena ia telah melakukan hal bodoh itu alih-alih diam terus dan hanya menyodori makan siang kepada Ketua OSIS Lee Taeyong.

Taeyong banyak membantunya menyadari kalau apa yang terjadi hari ini bukanlah mimpi atau khayalan. Sepertinya, besok pagi lengan Jaehyun akan sedikit membiru akibat betapa banyak cubitan dari Taeyong—sesuai rikues si _drummer_ itu (yang tidak, tidak akan disesalinya sedikitpun). Jaehyun mengabadikan beberapa foto Taeyong saat tersenyum di ponselnya—tanpa sepengetahuan si empunya, tentu saja—dan dia menulis catatan mental untuk mencetaknya lain kali, lalu menyelipkannya di dompet.

Jaehyun mengantarnya pulang kemudian, setelah Taeyong memesan satu gelas _cola_ lagi yang diminumnya hanya setengah gelas. Tangan Taeyong terasa hangat ketika memeluk pinggangnya demi alasan keselamatan. Jalanan sepi, seperti berpihak padanya dan Taeyong yang dengan itu bisa menganggap bahwa _dunia milik berdua, sisanya ngontrak_ dengan egois. Di sepersekian waktu dari perjalanan, Jaehyun bertanya, "Lee Taeyong, kamu ganteng. Ini sudah malam dan aku sudah mencintaimu. Mau jadi pacarku?" yang dijawab dengan Taeyong dengan sebuah, "Iya, Jung Jaehyun, aku mau! Aku juga sudah mencintaimu!" yang keras. Ia benar-benar ingin menjadi lebih berani dari sekarang.

Kalau Milea-nya seperti ini, Jaehyun mau jadi Dilan terus!

* * *

 **p.s.** kalau ada yang bingung, visualisasi taeyong diambil dari 170402 tanpa topi dan jaehyun dari nct night night 170517. selamat membayangkan boyfriend vibe ketemu boyfriend vibe hohoho.

 **p.s.s** sebenarnya mau nulis ini sejak lama tapi tidak ada waktu LOL. barulah direalisasikan setelah diingetin temen. netnot. maafkan alur yang se-ngebut panggilan alam ini, yorobun. terima kasih sudah bersabar nunggu!

 **p.s.s.s** i have a storyline to write about jaeyong and i kinda like it a lot. look forward to it! doain akan kkin cukup sabar ngerjain chaptered-fic, fighting haeyadwae!


	3. The Concert

**dilan: the concert (extra)**

 _storyline by ahkkin  
_ _inspired by pidi baiq's dilan  
_ _jaeyong / slight dowoo_

 _6k / pg-13  
_ _unbeta-ed_ _._ _undefined universe._

* * *

Semenjak statusnya dengan Jaehyun menjadi _resmi_ , Taeyong seringkali mendapat pesan-pesan singkat yang berisi terima kasih banyak dan salam manis dari teman-teman _band_ Jaehyun (yang paling sering Jeno, yang paling manis Jaemin, yang paling tulus Youngho, dan yang paling _to-the-point_ Dongyoung). Pesan-pesan seperti,

 _ **[lee jeno: 17:23]**_

 _kak taeyong, terima kasih udah makan siang bareng kak jae tadi! ybs jadi semangat latihannya gila gila gila. sering sering ajak makan lagi ya! doakan kita bakal menang, nanti traktiran kok sumpaaaah! 3_

Atau,

 _ **[na jaemin: 15:09]**_

 _halo, kak taeyong! terima kasih udah bikin kak jaehyun jadi semangat latihan lagi. besok sewaktu perform, datang ya kak! :)_

Atau,

 _ **[seo youngho: 20:34]**_

 _nggak salah aku mohon mohon sampai sujud sujud di depannya pak jaejoong buat pindahin jaehyun ke kelasmu (pls jangan bilang jae tentang ini). makasih buanget coy, you are a lifesaver lah pokoknya. besok kalo kita menang, janji bakal traktir deh. suer ini. sekali lagi makasih beneran ya tae!_

Atau bahkan,

 _ **[kim dongyoung: 19:47]**_

 _bro, thank you for existing._

—dalam kurun waktu beberapa kali sehari, terutama di jadwal Jaehyun latihan _band_. Taeyong agak terkejut membaca pesan-pesan itu, sebagian besar gemas karena mereka menyempatkan berterima kasih pada Taeyong walau Taeyong tidak melakukan apapun dan sebagian kecilnya bingung kenapa Youngho sampai minta agar Jaehyun dipindahkan ke kelasnya.

(Sewaktu Taeyong menanyakan itu ke Jaehyun, seminggu setelah mereka resmi, dan dua hari setelah ia menerima pesan itu dari Youngho, Jaehyun sedang minum jus jeruk di kantin dan dia hampir tersedak.

"Kamu buat apa pindah ke kelas Sejarahku di semester dua? Bukannya kamu ada di kelasnya Bu Sooyoung? _Ngapain_ pula Youngho yang _mindahin_ kamu?"

Jaehyun baru mau menjawab dengan lantang: _Ya gara-gara kamu itu!_ , tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengambil selembar tisu, mengelap mulutnya, dan menjawab,

"Bu Sooyoung _nggak_ enak _ngajarnya_. _Nggak_ cocok di aku."

Padahal Bu Sooyoung yang bersangkutan selama dua semester dinobatkan sebagai guru terbaik se-sekolah.)

Itu tidak mengganggu Taeyong sama sekali, sih. Kalau boleh jujur, dia justru suka mendapat pesan-pesan kecil seperti itu. Taeyong senang mendapat dukungan terhadap apa yang telah dipilihnya—dalam konteks ini, Jung Jaehyun—alih-alih ejekan seperti yang sudah dibayangkannya sebelumnya. Teman-teman Jaehyun tersenyum lebar dan langsung lari ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli jajanan kecil guna merayakan status Jaehyun dan Taeyong ketika dua hari setelah mereka resmi berpacaran, Jaehyun menarik Taeyong ke studio Youngho dan memperkenalkannya pada teman-teman _band_ nya (yang sebenarnya sudah kenal dan tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali, Dongyoung malah cuma berkomentar: _tuh, kan, dibilang cuma butuh berani sedikit_ ). Jeno dan Jaemin tidak lagi sungkan menyapa Taeyong dan Youngho bisa bercanda dengannya.

Itu adalah hal yang baik. Ditambah lagi seisi sekolah yang langsung heboh ketika melihat Taeyong turun dari sepeda motor Jaehyun lantas mengecup pipinya tiga hari setelah mereka resmi. Separuh gadis-gadis menangisi status Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang beralih dari _available_ menjadi _reserved_. Sisanya memuji betapa beruntungnya Jaehyun bisa meluluhkan hati Ketua OSIS Lee Taeyong yang sangat _sangar_ dan sebaliknya: Lee Taeyong yang bisa bersanding dengan _drummer_ _band_ sekolah Jung Jaehyun yang sangat dipuja tidak hanya siswa sekolah, namun juga khalayak ramai di kota.

Laki-lakinya? Ada yang iri karena Jaehyun-Taeyong digadang-gadang sebagai _couple goals_ , ada yang bersyukur karena saingan meng _gebet_ gadis-gadis berkurang secara signifikan, ada yang mencoba menyenggol-nyenggol Taeyong untuk mendapat respon Jaehyun, sesuai dengan diminta para gadis.

(Suatu makan siang, Jaehyun dan Taeyong sedang mengantri mengambil makanan sembari mengobrol. Kondisi kantin cukup ramai ketika semua telinga mendengar,

"Lee Taeyong, hari ini kamu ganteng banget! Rambutmu keren!" dari sebuah suara bariton. Keramaian murid-murid itu langsung berteriak _oooooh!_ yang cukup keras.

Taeyong seketika berhenti berbicara ketika mendengar itu, senyum malu tercipta di bibirnya. Pipi tersapu dengan sedikit warna merah muda, kepalanya tertunduk—yang nanti akan dikenali Jaehyun sebagai kebiasaan Taeyong tatkala dipuji dan membuatnya bertanya _kenapa Taeyong malu kalau dia sadar dia terlihat seperti bidadara jatuh ke bumi?_

Dan Jaehyun adalah Jaehyun—ia berdecak pelan ketika melihat respon yang muncul pada Taeyong. Dengan suaranya yang juga bariton ia berteriak tidak kalah keras,

"Terima kasih, miliknya Jung Jaehyun memang paling oke! Hari ini aku yang menata rambutnya!"

Kantin menjadi jauh lebih ramai. Taeyong yang wajahnya merah padam cuma bisa menyembunyikan muka di tengkuk Jaehyun dan memintanya memesankan makanan makin saking ia tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Di antara riuh-redam siswa-siswi yang menggoda kemesraan mereka, Jaehyun hanya tersenyum puas dan memesankan dua porsi nasi goreng untuknya dan Taeyong.)

Ketika berita itu keluar, teman-teman OSIS Taeyong juga langsung melongo. Yuta hampir jatuh dari kursi dan Yerim secara langsung menggebrak meja kaget.

Kejadiannya hari Kamis, mereka hendak rapat membahas acara pendisiplinan yang dilakukan setiap tiga bulan sekali secara berkala. Yang berkumpul di ruang OSIS hari itu adalah pengurus inti dan yang bersangkutan: Yuta dan Chittaphon—sekretaris; Kak Taeil, Mark, dan Yerim—bendahara; serta Kak Joohyun dan Renjun—sie Kedisiplinan dan Ketaatan dalam Berbangsa dan Bernegara. Jungwoo, sie Dekorasi dan Dokumentasi, sedang di situ pula untuk membantu menyusun rancangan program kerja acara mendatang.

Taeyong membuka pintu untuk menyapa mereka—tidak, koreksi, _hampir_ menyapa mereka ketika Chittaphon tiba-tiba melemparkan sebuah celetuk, "Jadi pajak jadianku mana, Yong?". Enam pasang mata langsung tertoleh tajam dengan tanda tanya besar. Taeyong yang baru mau melontarkan sebuah _halo_ langsung mengatupkan mulut dan menelan ludah dengan kaku. Chittaphon adalah anggota jurnalis sekolah—tentu saja dia tahu berita-berita macam begini, belum lagi dia memang jago mencari informasi di sekitar siswa-siswi. Tapi apakah benar-benar perlu membahasnya sekarang?!

Chittaphon, dasar mulut ember.

Chittaphon yang sedang menggunting kertas-kertas cuma _nyengir_ dan kembali berfokus pada pekerjaannya seolah dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Keenam siswa lain masih lurus menusuk Taeyong dengan sorot penuh selidik, Taeyong sudah merinding ketika merasakan sorot mata Kak Joohyun yang lebih tajam daripada pisau ibunya di rumah.

Di saat seperti itu, harus sekali Chittaphon melanjutkan ke-mulut ember-annya dengan menambahkan, "Apa aku harus datang ke studionya Youngho buat minta pajak jadian ke Jung Jaehyun?"

Chittaphon, dasar mulut ember (2).

Sementara Chittaphon tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Taeyong melebarkan mata dan siswa-siswi lain di ruangan itu tertegun lebar mulutnya. Yuta sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya yang membuat ia salah mendaratkan pantat sehingga bokongnya terpeleset dan dia hampir jatuh dari kursi.

Sulit sekali bagi Taeyong untuk menahan diri dan tidak menubruk Chittaphon pada saat itu juga—mencekiknya dan melakukan hal-hal buruk yang dapat dikategorikan dalam _tag_ kekerasan dengan rating dua puluh satu tahun ke atas kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa saat itu mereka masih di _sekolah_ (belum ada yang dua puluh satu tahun, bahkan Taeyong baru saja tujuh belas tahun ini) dengan banyak _saksi_ yang bisa mengantarkan Taeyong ke penjara seumur hidup kalau sampai dia sungguhan. Sorot-sorot mata yang dilemparkan kepadanya membuat Taeyong ingin menangis keras, mengapa mereka sekaget itu?!

Persetan dengan Chittaphon, Taeyong bersumpah untuk menyabotase _seluruh_ surat dispensasi dan makan siangnya.

"Jung Jaehyun? Maksudmu si Jung Jaehyun yang _drummer_ nya And City itu?" tanya Yuta. Mungkin dia sedikit sentimen akibat Jaehyun yang malah dapat titel Dilan alih-alih si Buaya-Kangkung-Kardus walau yang mereka lakukan tidak banyak bedanya. Taeyong membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu—namun ia mengurungkan niat; mengatupkan bibir, lantas hanya mengangguk kecil.

Yerim memukul meja dengan mulut tertegun dan ekspresi paling tidak percaya.

" _Holy shit_!" Itu Mark.

"Mark, _language_!" Itu Kak Taeil.

(Mungkin Mark juga menyahut dengan, " _English_ ," setelahnya. Taeyong tidak terlalu ingat karena ia sibuk mengalihkan perhatian dari kawan-kawannya yang sangat tidak bisa diajak kompromi ini.)

Kak Joohyun mendengus sekali, menekuk senyum separuh yang tidak pernah tidak membuat Taeyong merinding ngeri. "Pantas saja beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku lihat banyak yang mengirim _quotes_ galau di _instastory_ , pakai _hashtag_ hari patah hati nasional segala. Ternyata dua lelaki favorit SMA kita jadian sungguhan, toh," godanya. Taeyong menelan ludah dan melangkah menarik tempat duduk, mengabaikan Kak Joohyun yang meliriknya seraya memainkan pena.

"Lho, kukira Kakak sudah tahu?" tanya Renjun, mengerjapkan mata. Kak Joohyun menggeleng kecil. "Aku tahu Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba dekat. Mana aku tahu kalau ternyata Jaehyun sudah _nembak_ duluan," ujarnya. Ia menuliskan beberapa kalimat di buku catatannya sebelum melanjutkan berkata. "Lama-lama anak OSIS gandengannya sama anak And City semua, nih."

(Jungwoo—yang notabene adalah pacar resmi Kim Dongyoung si vokalis sejak akhir semester pertamanya—cuma pura-pura memainkan layar ponselnya dengan dalih sedang mencari referensi dekorasi sambil pura-pura tidak dengar. Renjun melihat layar ruang _chat_ dengan nama kontak 'DY' dengan emotikon hati dan gelembung bicara yang saling bersahutan, bukan laman pencarian gambar.)

Yerim tidak melepas pandangannya dari Taeyong. "Kapan dia _nembak_ nya? Jangan bilang setelah kejadian Kak Taeyong yang di _pepet_ di dinding itu," sergapnya. Chittaphon tertawa keras sambil menyanyikan _cicak-cicak di dinding, diam-diam merayap—_ ia bahkan hanya mengecilkan volume (yang tidak terdengar ada bedanya) ketika Taeyong menepuk pipinya keras. Cari mati.

Taeyong tidak benar-benar ingat bagaimana waktu dispensasi siang hari itu justru berakhir dengan dia yang menceritakan awal mula hubungannya dengan Jaehyun, bahkan hingga kebiasaan Jaehyun yang tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk sesuatu—dalam konteks sekarang, _seseorang._

("Kak Yong sudah tidur sama Kak Jae?!"

"Sst, Mark! 'Kan, sudah legal!")

Yuta secara gamblang mengomentari kalau seharusnya Jaehyun juga dapat titel si Buaya karena dia juga tebar pesona kesana-kemari. Yerim cuma mendengus dan berkata kalau Jaehyun punya satu target tetap dan tidak serius dengan yang lain. Hampir saja Yuta protes kalau Kak Joohyun tidak tersenyum dan bertanya, "Sicheng apa kabar, Yut?" yang justru membuat Yuta bungkam di pojok ruangan seraya memandangi layar ponselnya.

Yerim tampak sangat bersemangat ketika Taeyong menutup cerita, secara personal meminta satu-dua foto kalau mereka sedang jalan berdua karena, "Kalian, tuh, _visual couple_ yang kaya di Instagram-Instagram gitu, lho, Kak! Estetika berfaedah!" yang hanya dijawab Taeyong dengan tawa kecil. Renjun mengacungkan ibu jarinya tinggi-tinggi, setuju dengan alasan Yerim.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana forum itu berakhir menjadi ajang _galau-galau_ an yang disponsori oleh kegundahan hati Kak Taeil dan Yuta. Kedua oknum yang bertanggung jawab saling berangkulan, meratapi nasib dan si dia yang tidak pernah sadar. Chittaphon memanasi keadaan dengan mengambil gitar dan memetiknya perlahan, membuat alunan-alunan sedih yang membuat makin banyak kalimat-kalimat berdiksi berat keluar dari bibir Kak Taeil dan Yuta.

Kak Joohyun menyalahkan Taeyong untuk keadaan itu (tidak dalam konteks serius, tentu). Jungwoo tertawa dan setuju. Kalau di lain kesempatan, Taeyong mungkin akan cepat tersulut emosi dan marah membentak—mengatakan bahwa ini bukan salahnya dan dia tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali! Tapi tidak untuk saat itu; Taeyong yang itu hanya terkekeh dan mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Tidak ada teman-temannya yang nampak tidak setuju perihal dia dan Jaehyun. Yang ada justru kebalikannya, mereka mendukung Taeyong sepenuhnya dan mengatakan bahwa Jaehyun pasti bisa menjaga Taeyong dengan baik. Mereka sesekali menggoda ketika Jaehyun menjemput di ruang OSIS, memang, namun tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Tidak ada yang pernah berani membawa topik pribadi tersebut ke forum yang lebih besar—privasi Taeyong dihormati selayaknya Taeyong menghormati privasi pengurus yang lain.

Jungwoo bahkan beranggapan kalau kehadiran Jaehyun memperbaiki _mood_ _default_ Taeyong yang hampir-selalu siap meledakkan amarah menjadi lebih tenang, itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus. Taeyong sedikit terkejut karena dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Jungwoo memperhatikan, sebab dia bukan tipe observan.

Ibunya juga tidak memberi respon negatif apapun ketika Jaehyun mengantar Taeyong pulang dan dengan polosnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai _Jung Jaehyun, pacarnya Taeyong._ Wanita tersebut justru nampak antusias dan mengenali Jaehyun sebagai yang _jaeyook bokkum_ nya sangat enak, beliau bahkan menawarkan Jaehyun untuk mampir dan makan malam bersama—yang terpaksa ditolak Jaehyun sebab besok ada jadwal ulangan Sosiologi.

Ketika Taeyong bertanya apakah ibunya tidak malu melihat Taeyong yang kini statusnya resmi dengan Jaehyun, perempuan yang rambutnya sudah sedikit abu-abu itu hanya mengacak rambut Taeyong, mencubit pipinya, lalu berujar, "Tentu saja tidak. Ibu tahu Jaehyun adalah anak baik-baik dan bisa menjagamu. Kamu dan dia saling sayang, kenapa harus malu?"—Taeyong sigap memeluk beliau dan menggumamkan terima kasih berulang kali.

Tidak ada orang terdekatnya yang memandanginya dengan pandangan tidak menyenangkan; Taeyong tidak pernah lebih bersyukur daripada ini sebelumnya.

.

Ini tanggal duapuluh tujuh, hari-H lomba konser Jaehyun.

Semalam, Taeyong menghabiskan waktu di kamar Jaehyun untuk mengusap-usap rambut pemuda satu itu sembari menenangkannya bahwa hari ini akan baik-baik saja dan tidak akan ada apa-apa. Jaehyun mengutarakan rasa ragunya karena beberapa _band_ rival And City ikut bertanding—ketika ia memeluk erat pinggang Taeyong dan menenggelamkan wajah di bahunya, Jaehyun mengulang maaf berkali-kali karena membuat Taeyong harus menghadapi sisi kekanakannya macam itu.

Bukannya Taeyong mengeluh, sih ( _heck_ , dia justru mengakui kalau dia menikmati melihat Jaehyun tidak melepaskan pelukannya semalaman penuh). Dia berkali-kali mengingatkan kalau Jaehyun dan _band_ nya telah berusaha dengan keras. Mereka latihan pagi-siang-sore-malam, mengurus surat dispensasi tidak masuk untuk latihan. Dongyoung bahkan mungkin telah menghabiskan dua dus air mineral seorang diri hanya untuk latihan intensif mereka seminggu terakhir ini. Taeyong sendiri yang membantu membalut kasa di jemari Jaehyun yang sakit akibat terlalu lama menggenggam stik drum.

Tapi, ketika Jaehyun akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan kedua tangannya erat di tubuh Taeyong—Taeyong menyayangkan bahwa Jaehyun berpikir sangat kecil untuk dirinya sendiri. Di antara jemarinya yang lembut memainkan surai pirang Jaehyun, Taeyong juga merasa bersalah karena dia tidak berhasil membuat Jaehyun merasa lebih baik. Ketika sepasang bibirnya menghadiahkan kecup manis di bibir Jaehyun, Taeyong berjanji untuk berusaha lebih keras besok-besok.

(Jaehyun tahu tentang kecupan itu, dia bangun dengan senyum yang tidak dapat ditahan ketika mendapati Taeyong masih terlelap di kasur _nya_ , salah satu tangan merengkuh leher dan menangkup pipi. Itu saja sudah membuat Taeyong wajahnya merah padam ketika bangun dan disapa oleh Jaehyun yang tersenyum lebar di hadapannya, lantas segera lari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi sembari mendekam—jadi, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

'Kan, _berabe_ juga kalau Taeyong besok-besok tidak mau menciumnya lagi karena malu.)

Tadi pagi, personel And City berkumpul dulu di rumah Jaehyun untuk sarapan dan _briefing_ sejenak. Youngho dengan sengaja berdeham ketika melihat Taeyong—dalam kaus longgar dan celana pendek yang _sangat_ domestik—membantu Ibu Jaehyun menyiapkan sarapan dan menyajikannya di atas meja makan (dasar Chittaphon 2.0). Yang bersangkutan tersedak seketika dan tidak keluar dari dapur untuk membantu Ibu Jaehyun setelah itu dengan alasan "tidak mau mengganggu" yang sangat klise. Wanita paruh baya itu tergelak, Jaehyun memicingkan mata ke arah Youngho: _heh, awas kamu,_ _dasar berisik._

Mereka sempat latihan sekali lagi di ruang keluarga Jaehyun. Dongyoung suaranya agak serak ketika menyanyi, membuat Jaehyun dan Jeno memandangnya dengan tatapan paling takut sedunia—seolah-olah Dongyoung baru saja meminjam kotak makan dari mereka dan menghilangkannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menenangkan mereka segera, dia tidak akan lupa minum obat untuk tenggorokannya dan minum air yang banyak. Youngho memutuskan kalau mereka lebih baik berhenti latihan saja sebelum Dongyoung benar-benar hilang suaranya.

Taeyong menyuruh Jaehyun untuk berangkat duluan saja dengan anggota _band_ nya. Sungkan dia ikut bersama rombongan mereka—Youngho padahal sudah berulang kali bilang kalau tidak apa-apa bila Taeyong ikut mereka, lagipula masih ada tempat yang cukup (kemudian sebuah lirikan ke Jeno dan Jaemin dengan arti kurang lebih, " _Di_ _am, bocah_ _. Kalian pangku-pangkuan aja."_ ) di mobil. Taeyong menolak dengan halus; beralasan bahwa selain tempat, dia juga harus pulang untuk berganti baju dengan yang lebih pantas. Dengan alasan itu, mereka akhirnya setuju.

Begitu singkatnya, kejadian semalam dan tadi pagi, sebelum Taeyong datang bersama sejumlah teman-teman OSISnya—Kak Joohyun, Kak Taeil, Yuta (yang entah bagaimana bisa sukses turut mengajak Sicheng), Renjun, Mark, dan Chittaphon. Jungwoo sudah datang ketika Taeyong sampai, bercakap-cakap hangat dengan Dongyoung. Acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Tarik napas, _you got it_ , Jae," Taeyong mengusap lembut pipi lelaki berambut jagung yang sedang luar biasa gugup ini—semula ia hendak mengusak rambutnya, tapi batal ketika melihat rambut Jaehyun yang sudah rapi dengan _hairspray_. Pandangan matanya melunak. "Lakukan yang terbaik saja, oke? Tidak usah memikirkan hasil," Panggilan untuk _band_ mereka terdengar, Jaehyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kemudian ia kembali menumbukkan atensi ke lelaki menawan di hadapannya ini, mengangguk cepat walau itu tidak sampai di matanya. Ia tetap terlihat tersesat, bibirnya digigit dan napasnya memburu. Taeyong tersenyum tipis—kakinya sedikit berjinjit agar bibirnya bisa mengecup pipi Jaehyun.

Ketua OSIS itu menekukkan senyum manis dan berbisik, "Semangat. Taeyong percaya kalau Jaehyun- _ie_ yang terbaik!"

Bagi Jaehyun, detik itu terasa seperti Tuhan tiba-tiba memutuskan mengabulkan semua doanya dari kecil. Hari cerah tanpa awan mendung. Bunga-bunga bermekaran. Burung bercicit di atas sana. Anak-anak kecil menari-nari di depan gereja dan hidupnya sempurna.

Jaehyun sempat berpikir untuk batal tampil saja dan berputar balik pulang dengan Taeyong di gandengan. Itu terdengar sebagai sebuah rencana yang luar biasa. Nuraninya setuju, meneriakkan _iya, betul, lakukan saja_ tanpa henti. Tapi sebuah tepukan di bahu menariknya kembali ke realita—hancur lebur sudah bayangan indah yang sempat terproyeksi di kepala Jaehyun.

 _Drummer_ itu mengangguk kecil dan berakhir hanya bisa mengacak-acak pelan rambut Taeyong karena ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa—dia masih _shock,_ oke. Jaehyun segera berbalik dan berlari membuntuti personelnya yang lain. Pihak panitia menunjukkan jalan untuk menaiki panggung. Jaehyun menarik napas dan bertukar pandang dengan teman-teman _band_ nya, barulah mereka menaiki tangga.

Riuh-redam para penonton seketika menyapa ketika Youngho yang berjalan paling dahulu tampak di panggung. Dengan senyum khasnya, pemuda jangkung itu tidak banyak memperhatikan penonton—segera menggapai instrumennya. Lalu Dongyoung yang tersenyum lebar ke arah penonton, melambaikan tangannya dengan ramah. Tindakan kecil itu mendapat sorakan meriah dari lautan manusia di hadapannya, Taeyong tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Jungwoo yang tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari vokalis satu itu. Ah, _lovebirds_.

(Semacam tidak berkaca pada dirinya sendiri.)

Kemudian Jeno dan Jaemin—yang senyumannya bisa membuat seluruh dunia menjadi tempat yang lebih baik dan tumbuhan tiba-tiba berbunga, hewan-hewan ikut bersiul bersamanya. Mereka berangkulan ketika masuk ke panggung, menyapa penggemar tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun. Anak-anak yang menggemaskan, menurut Taeyong, membuatnya ingat dengan sepupu kecilnya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Lalu—yang terakhir, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah kekasihnya. Jung Jaehyun, _drummer_ berambut pirang acak-acak dan kemeja biru kotak-kotaknya yang menutupi sebagian punggung tangan. _Damn_ , Taeyong merasakan salivanya yang tiba-tiba sulit ditelan. Taeyong sudah sering datang ke acara _band_ Jaehyun (walau diam-diam), tapi tidak sekalipun ia tidak merasa terkejut dengan penampilan manusia satu itu. Tanpa ia sadari, jemarinya menggenggam ujung kaus hitam yang ia kenakan, bibir bawah digigit.

Dan— _oh_ , seperti di film-film opera sabun dan romansa murahan, _pasti_ Jaehyun melihatnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan, Taeyong sedikit kesusahan mengatur ekspresinya. Ia tercekat tatkala kedua sorot lembut Jaehyun jatuh di figurnya. Rasa hangat menjalar di pipi, Taeyong menahan napas.

Jaehyun, si tengil tanpa malu itu, tentu tidak akan membuat Taeyong lepas begitu saja. Justru dia terkekeh di atas sana, lesung pipit kentara sempurna akibat bibirnya yang membentuk kurva ke bawah. Sebuah kerlingan mata yang ditranslasikan sebagai, _"Got you, pretty boy."_ —massa di hadapannya langsung bersorak keras, paling ramai di antara yang lain, ketika melihat Jaehyun mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu—merasa luar biasa terekspos dengan tindakan kecil Jaehyun yang... harusnya terasa normal di acara begini. Sebagian kecil hatinya ingin berteriak ke keramaian itu: ' _Kerlingan mata itu untukku, kekasihnya! Bukan kalian! Ha, drummer kesayanganmu itu tidak berdaya di bawah ucapanku!'_ dengan air muka paling sombong yang ia bisa. Tapi, tentu saja, Taeyong masih memiliki harga diri dan kredibilitas yang harus dijaga.

Alih-alih, dia lebih memilih untuk makin menempel ke Chittaphon yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, memperoleh sebuah tanda tanya—tidak terlalu _tanda tanya_ , sebenarnya, karena dia _Chittaphon—_ dan pertanyaan literal, "Ada apa, Yong?"

Taeyong hanya menggeleng dan memainkan hem lengan temannya itu. Ia berusaha mengabaikan residu godaan yang sangat kentara di tiga kata Chittaphon demi kebaikannya sendiri.

"Tidak. Orang di sebelahku membuatku sulit berdiri."

Chittaphon melirik ruang _kosong_ di samping Taeyong yang rupanya masih cukup untuk diselipkan dua Huang Renjun.

 _Right_. Orang di _sebelah_ nya.

Atensi mereka kembali terpaut ke panggung ketika Dongyoung mengetukkan jarinya ke mikrofon. Taeyong tidak akan bingung tentang mengapa bisa begitu banyak wanita yang jatuh hati pada Dongyoung karena presensi panggungnya—tatapan lembut, proporsi tubuh bagus, wajah tampan, dan _gummy smile_ nya itu. Pantas saja. Dia bahkan tidak akan aneh bila Jaehyun tidak ada di And City dan dia berakhir jatuh cinta pada Kim Dongyoung.

"Selamat siang, semuanya! Senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian semua di _SM's SuperMillenials Band Competition_ tahun ini!" Suara nyaringnya menyapa penoton, yang segera disambut oleh teriakan-teriakan bersemangat. Dongyoung memperhatikan sorak-sorai yang bergemuruh di hadapannya, senyum tidak luntur sedikitpun dari wajah. "Wah, nampaknya hari ini ramai sekali, ya!" Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil. "Sebelumnya, kami akan memperkenalkan diri. _Citizens of our music_ , _The And City_!"

Tepuk tangan kembali menghiasi tempat lomba itu—seiring dengan sedikit tabuhan drum yang dipukul oleh Jaehyun sebagai _trademark_ grup mereka, Taeyong merasa harus menutup telinganya untuk menyelamatkan pendengaran. Beruntung ia masih ingat apa yang Ibunya ajarkan tentang sopan santun dan etika, jadi yang sempat dilakukan olehnya hanyalah berjengit kecil karena kaget. (Mari kita tebak, Jung Jaehyun di atas sana pasti sedang tertawa melihat penderitaannya.)

"Kim Dongyoung _at your service_ , siap memanjakan telingamu dengan suaranya," Dongyoung meletakkan tangan di dada, lalu membungkuk layaknya para pemimpin pertunjukkan yang hendak mempersembahkan karya. Para penonton—terutama gadis-gadisnya—merespon itu dengan cepat, tentu. Dongyoung tersenyum, lalu berjalan ke sisi panggung. "Seo Youngho, _bassist_."

Youngho tersenyum miring, memainkan sedikit bassnya hanya untuk menerima sorak-sorai penggemar. Chittaphon bertepuk tangan sedikit lebih keras—Taeyong hampir mendengus. Nanti dia benar-benar perlu menyuruh Chittaphon untuk segera menghubungi nomor Seo Youngho dan berhenti meratapi nasib yang hanya ada di kepalanya setiap malam minggu.

Lalu, Dongyoung berjalan ke sisi satunya. "Lee Jeno, _keyboardist_ ," Jaemin secara otomatis melangkah mendekat. "Na Jaemin, gitaris," —dan kedua murid kelas satu itu secara sinkron memainkan alat mereka tanpa kesusahan, menciptakan harmoni yang menyenangkan untuk didengar. Taeyong tidak hanya sekali mendengarkan itu, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa berhenti kagum. Bakat, memang, tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Rasanya, aku melihat Jeno dan Jaemin seperti anakku sendiri," Chittaphon tiba-tiba berceletuk. Taeyong menolehkan kepala dan memandang Chittaphon, terkejut dengan cara berpikirnya. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu juga menoleh, sama-sama saling pandang.

Tanpa disangka, Taeyong justru menjawab, "Sama. Aku juga."

Mereka lalu meringis. Merasa tua seketika.

"Yang terakhir," Suara Dongyoung menarik atensi mereka, Taeyong segera mengembalikan perhatiannya ke panggung—menahan napas ketika melihat langkah Dongyoung. "Yang paling ditunggu—Jung Jaehyun, _drummer,_ " Belum sampai Dongyoung menutup mulut, penggemar sudah berteriak-teriak lagi. Kali ini, entah karena apa, Taeyong merasa yakin kalau sorak-sorai di sekitarnya lebih keras.

Dan Jaehyun yang memutar stik, kemudian menabuh drumnya lagi, lantas (dengan sangat beraninya) menarik poninya ke belakang seraya menyeringai _sama sekali_ tidak membantu ledakan suara di sekitarnya itu. Taeyong harus menahan napas dan menundukkan kepala ketika menyadari sorot mata Jaehyun tidak terarah kemanapun kecuali dirinya—lurus tanpa keraguan, seolah berkata, " _Kau melihatku sekarang?_ "

Sialan. Terkutuklah Jung Jaehyun dan semua fitur fisiknya yang membuat kedua kaki Lee Taeyong terasa seperti jeli.

"Hari ini kami akan membawakan lagu yang kami tulis sendiri," Dongyoung berjalan ke posisinya semula, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah. Ia berdeham kecil, suara penonton dengan sendirinya mereda untuk mendengarkan pemuda satu itu. "Lagu yang kami tulis dari perasaan kami yang terdalam, menceritakan tentang seseorang yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa orang yang dicintainya."

Komentar _ooooh!_ panjang terdengar. Taeyong melihat Jaehyun siap memukul drumnya lagi, lalu ia mengernyit.

"Semoga lagu ini bisa menjadi media kalian menyampaikan pesan yang sama pada orang teraksih. Mari kita dengarkan, _Without You_!"

Riuh sorakan penonton hampir menutupi suara _bass_ Youngho dan gitar Jaemin. Dongyoung menundukkan kepala, bersiap untuk menyanyi. Suaranya masuk ke tempo yang tepat, Taeyong mendengarkan latihan mereka sehari-hari dan hapal sekali dengan semua ketukan dan liriknya, namun ini tetap membuatnya terkejut.

Dongyoung terlihat _sangat_ hebat di sana. Rambut hitamnya membingkai wajah ovalnya dengan baik, Taeyong menyadari kalau ada sedikit _highlight_ berwarna biru di sana. Dia tidak ingat Dongyoung memiliki warna itu tadi pagi, mungkin dia membenahinya setelah Taeyong pulang? Taeyong menebak kalau itu hanya pewarna temporer, mengingat Dongyoung bukan tipe yang doyan mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna-warna aneh.

Suasana sekitar juga riuh, mendukung sepenuh hati atas lagu _band_ itu walau lagunya masih sangat baru. Mereka tidak kelihatan kesulitan mengikuti alunan lagunya. Tuh, satu poin benar untuk Taeyong atas Jaehyun. _Drummer_ yang saat ini sedang menikmati waktunya itu beberapa hari lalu tidak berhenti mengeluh kepada Taeyong bahwa rilisan terbaru mereka ini ditakutkan tidak _easy listening_. Orang-orang akan sulit menerimanya, tidak masuk ke pasar _indie_ , atau apalah. Taeyong butuh waktu lama untuk menenangkan dan meyakinkan Jaehyun bila itu tidak benar—dan terbukti! Lihat sekarang, bagaimana penonton yang belum pernah mendengar lagu itupun ikut berdendang!

("Yong, lagu ini—,"

Taeyong menghela napas jengah, menarik atensinya dari buku Sejarah yang sedang dipelajari olehnya. "Jae, kalau kamu sekali lagi bilang bila lagu itu tidak _easy_ _listening_ , aku akan benar-benar mencekikmu dengan muffin Ibuku," keluhnya. Jaehyun memandang Taeyong sebentar, lalu melipat bibir menjadi garis lurus. Batal berbicara ia. Kepalanya kembali menunduk, memperhatikan kertas lusuh yang daritadi ia pegang.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu merasa bersalah—tentu, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan perasaan Jaehyun di waktu-waktu seperti ini? Dia seharusnya memberi dukungan kepada Jaehyun, bukan justru menjatuhkannya. Lantas, oleh karena itu, Taeyong meletakkan bukunya dan duduk di sebelah Jaehyun.

"Jae, hei. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," panggilnya lembut. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menangkup pipi Jaehyun, membuat pemuda satu itu mau tidak mau—lebih ke bagian _mau_ , sih—menoleh untuk beradu pandang dengan Taeyong. Pada detik itu, ia menyadari kantung mata Jaehyun yang menghitam dan pandangannya yang luar biasa lelah. Sebuah senyum kecil tertekuk di bibirnya. "Lagu ini bagus, oke? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau berpikir sangat buruk tentangnya."

Jaehyun menarik napas. "Ini lagu pertama yang akan dinyanyikan dalam bahasa lain, Yong. Aku tidak yakin bila itu keputusan baik," terangnya pelan. Taeyong tidak berkata apa-apa, menunggu Jaehyun benar-benar selesai. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan pipi Jaehyun yang terasa kering, kedua manik mengobservasi wajah tampan di hadapannya baik-baik. "Aku merasa iringan drumku kurang sesuai, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memikirkan versi lain yang lebih bagus..."

Taeyong masih sempat-sempatnya menyamakan Jaehyun dengan sesuatu saat itu—dia terlihat seperti anak anjing _Golden Retriever_ yang baru saja kehujanan dan kedinginan. Dia ingin menangkup kedua pipi pemuda itu dengan gemas, mencubit pipinya, dan melakukan apapun yang bisa meredakan debur hangat di dadanya. Tapi itu urusan nanti!

"Oh, Jae. Kita semua tahu bahasa tidak membatasi lagu. Kupikir ini adalah langkah yang bagus." Suara Taeyong melembut, ia menangkap Jaehyun mengerjap—berusaha menerima alasannya. "Dan perlukah kita mulai tentang permainan _drum_ mu yang luar biasa itu, _Mr. Drummer_? Aku bisa memberikanmu berlembar-lembar alasan kenapa iringanmu itu tepat dan kamu adalah _drummer_ yang luar biasa."

Mereka berakhir dengan Jaehyun yang berusaha membuat Taeyong berhenti membuatnya merasa malu ketika menyebutkan semua poin positif Jaehyun dari sudut pandang Taeyong. Berguling di kasur, kedua lengan kokoh Jaehyun melingkar di badan Taeyong, dan kecupan-kecupan kupu-kupu yang membuat Taeyong terus terkikik.)

Taeyong tersenyum ketika mengingat secuil memori yang singgah di kepalanya itu. Hal itu mengingatkannya untuk selalu berhati-hati dan tidak mudah mengambil kesimpulan tentang individu lain. Jaehyun terlihat sangat percaya diri di atas sana, dia sungguh berharap bila apapun yang telah ia katakan membawa dampak baik. Semoga saja begitu.

Sangat jarang, kau tahu, melihat Jaehyun yang selalu percaya diri itu merasa pesimis mengenai karyanya sendiri. Awalnya Taeyong tidak mengira Jaehyun akan seperti itu. Namun ketika mendapatinya masih terjaga, menggigit pensil sembari membaca lembar lagu, setelah Taeyong selesai membenahi proposal di jam dua pagi, Taeyong tahu kalau hal itu tidak dapat dihindarkan.

Jaehyun sering bertanya: _Mengapa kau berpikir begitu kecil tentangmu, Yong?_ Taeyong tidak tahu jawabannya. Sama dengan Jaehyun ketika Taeyong bertanya serupa. Mereka sama-sama terlalu lemah pegangannya untuk meyakini bahwa apa yang mereka miliki itu patut diapresiasi. Taeyong terlalu sering bekerja hanya untuk dicari kesalahannya oleh orang lain, sementara Jaehyun hampir tidak pernah diapresiasi secara pribadi dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mereka sama-sama tidak bisa menyalahkan satu sama lain.

Memikirkannya membuat Taeyong mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil. Mereka memiliki banyak persamaan, tapi banyak juga hal yang membedakan mereka antar satu sama lain. Hal yang lucu, ketika semua perbedaan itu menjadi satu. Taeyong tidak pernah membayangkan akan begitu berpikir tentang bagaimana perasaan orang lain mengenai apa yang diucapkannya sampai dia dekat dengan Jung Jaehyun.

"Yong, hei. Taeyong," Chittaphon menarik perhatiannya, sukses membuyarkan Taeyong yang sedang asik sendiri. Lagunya sudah mencapai bait terakhir. Semua terlihat berjalan lancar, tidak ada kesalahan nada sedikitpun seperti yang ditakutkan Youngho (tentu saja, Taeyong akan lebih cepat sadar dari lamunannya kalau ada sedikitpun kesalahan). "Kenapa Dongyoung menyanyikannya pakai Bahasa Mandarin? Tumben sekali."

Taeyong tersenyum penuh arti, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke arah oknum penyebab masalah itu. "Jungwoo memutuskan mengambil kelas Bahasa Mandarin karena dia lelah dikerjai Kun dan Yukhei yang suka _nge-prank_ dengan Bahasa Mandarin," terangnya tenang, mengingat inti pembicaraan Jungwoo beberapa bulan lalu. "Lalu kudengar Dongyoung—,"

"— _Can't live without you!_ " Suara Dongyoung yang asli memutus pembicaraan mereka—atau tepatnya, ucapan Taeyong. Pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah panggung bersamaan dengan Jaehyun yang memukul simbal seiring dengan selesainya lagu. Chittaphon terlihat tiba-tiba tertarik pada panggung juga, keduanya lurus menatap sekelompok laki-laki di atas sana yang terlihat puas atas penampilan mereka. Penonton bersorak-sorai, bertepuk tangan antusias.

"—Dongyoung, _yeah_. Mereka keren sekali, ya?" Chittaphon berdesis, melengkapi ungkapan Taeyong. Kedua netra mereka masih terpaku pada panggung. Taeyong mengangguk kecil dan menggumam. "Sangat."

Tiba-tiba, Jaehyun terlihat melambaikan tangannya cepat kepada Dongyoung. Lelaki berambut hitam itu seperti paham, dia melangkah mendekat ke arah si _drummer—_ membawa mikrofon, lalu mendekatkannya ke figur si rambut jagung. Jaehyun berdiri, memposisikan mulutnya tepat di depan mikrofon.

Taeyong menarik napas, dia merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi.

Sepersekian detik, ia kembali merajut pandang dengan Jaehyun—yang tersenyum lebar, sampai kedua lesung pipitnya muncul. Lalu dia berteriak pada mikrofon, dengan tangannya yang menggenggam dua stik _drum_ terangkat,

" _I can't live without you,_ Lee Taeyong!"

Detik itu juga, Taeyong merasa semua napas yang tadi ditahannya sudah menguap entah kemana.

 _Damn you_ , Jung Jaehyun.

Pengunjung yang mayoritas adalah gadis-gadis sontak menjerit lebih keras, merespon ucapan sederhana penabuh drum favorit khalayak ramai. Ada yang bertanya-tanya, siapa Lee Taeyong? Lee Taeyong yang mana? Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya hadir sebentar, lalu tenggelam di antara keriuhan yang disebabkan oleh Jung Jaehyun.

Sejumlah pengurus OSIS yang datang bersama Taeyong langsung menoleh dengan sangat cepat (sampai Taeyong merasa khawatir dengan kondisi leher mereka sebab, _heck_ , itu adalah tolehan kepala paling cepat yang pernah ia lihat). Kak Joohyun terlihat mengangguk-angguk dengan ekspresi paling maklum, Mark terlihat seperti dia baru mendengar kabar bahwa nilai Fisikanya tidak remidi, dan Yuta mengerling sembari tersenyum lebar.

Chittaphon?

Tolong jangan tanyakan perihal pemuda mungil yang sekarang sedang tertawa lebar seraya memukul-mukul lengan atasnya dengan penuh kepuasan ini. Benar yang katanya kecil-kecil cabai rawit. Chittaphon tubuhnya tidak lebih besar dari Taeyong—dan Taeyong merasa kalau bahunya bisa patah kapanpun kalau Chittaphon tidak kunjung berhenti.

Wajahnya terasa luar biasa panas. Secara refleks kedua tangannya naik untuk menutupi muka yang pasti sekarang lebih merah dari saus pedas kesukaan Jeno. Debar jantungnya serasa berada di telinga, sangat keras dan kentara. Jari-jari kakinya tertekuk di dalam sepatu, ujung jemari tangannya bergetar ringan. Taeyong berusaha mengatur napasnya yang kehilangan ritme. Oh, _hell_ , pasti ini akan masuk ke berita sekolah besok pagi!

Dia terlalu pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara meredakan perasaannya yang sedang meluap ini hingga tidak sadar kalau Chittaphon sudah berhenti memukuli lengan atasnya.

"Wow, mari kita berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah sekali lagi pada _The And City_!" Seorang pembawa acara, lelaki berbaju polo dengan logo kegiatan ini, datang sembari memegang _cue card_. Masing-masing personel meninggalkan instrumen mereka untuk berkumpul di depan bersama dengan pembawa acaranya. Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar dari penonton, mereka membungkuk sopan.

"Lagu yang sangat menyegarkan dari _The And City_ dengan judul _Without You_! Bagaimana perasaan kalian bisa hadir di acara ini?" tanya si Pembawa Acara lagi. Dongyoung dengan cekatan memposisikan mikrofon di depan bibir. "Sangat menyenangkan! Ini lagu pertama kami yang berbahasa Mandarin, kami harap _vibe_ lagu kami tetap bisa tersampaikan pada penonton sekalian walau dengan bahasa yang berbeda," Ia sedikit menjeda. Memandangi lautan manusia yang sibuk menyoraki mereka, sebuah senyum bangga tidak dapat luput dari bibir tipisnya. "Suatu kesempatan luar biasa untuk datang ke ajang _ban_ d bergengsi ini!"

Taeyong tahu kalau Dongyoung memang ahlinya dalam masalah _public speaki_ _ng_. Ia menurunkan kedua tangan sampai hanya kedua netranya yang terlihat—buru-buru disapa oleh seonggok Jung Jaehyun, dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung, yang secepatnya tersenyum manis ke arah Taeyong. Chittaphon hampir saja tertawa keras.

(Taeyong tidak lupa untuk mengutuknya dalam hati.)

"Kita pasti penasaran tentang lagu ini dan para personel yang luar biasa bertalenta, tapi," Pembawa acara itu menekankan kata tapi, disahut dengan suara penonton yang berkurang, seolah mereka menerima maksud dari pria berbaju polo itu. "Sebelum itu, kita tanya dulu kepada Jung Jaehyun. Lee Taeyong itu siapa?"

Youngho dan Jeno terlihat hampir tertawa berguling saat itu juga. Penonton meresponnya dengan baik, meneriakkan setuju sambil menaikkan tangan. Taeyong menggelengkan kepala dan menundukkan kepala, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang makin terasa panas. Teman-teman OSISnya pasti sedang tertawa lebar sekarang dan akan terus menertawainya sampai masa jabatannya selesai tahun depan.

Dongyoung menyodorkan mikrofon ke arah Jaehyun yang menerimanya dengan tenang. Ia tersenyum sekali ke arah penonton (—dan, _oh_ , pasti kau merasa telah melihat malaikat bila ada di sana saat itu—) sebelum menatap lurus ke arah pembawa acara dan menjawab dalam suara paling tenang serta jawaban paling bisa ditebak,

"Pacarku."

 _All hells break loose right here and there_. Taeyong merasa kalau _venue_ acara tiba-tiba menjadi sebuah tempat berisi zombie-zombie kelaparan yang mencari mangsa— _dirinya_.

Pembawa acara itu tersenyum. "Rupanya Jaehyun kita sudah ada yang punya, _ladies_ ," celetuknya. Taeyong mendengar dengan jelas gumam kecewa yang langsung mendominasi lokasi. Ia bahkan tidak bergurau ketika merasa tanahnya sedikit bergetar. "Apa kalian sedang merayakan _anniversary_? Kurasa kita belum pernah mendengar nama Lee Taeyong ini sebelumnya, hm?" Pertanyaan sugestif—Taeyong paham itu, pembawa acara ini sedang berusaha menembus pertahanan Jaehyun dan mencari informasi terdalam.

Mari kita berdoa kalau Jaehyun tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya (walau Taeyong ragu akan itu).

"Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke penampilan kami _atas undanganku_ ," Jaehyun menekan dua kata terakhir. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah Taeyong— _sialan_ , dia tidak sepenuhnya menghindari pertanyaan itu dan justru bermaksud menggoda kekasihnya sendiri? _Wow_ , berani sekali. "Kuharap dia menyukai apa yang dia lihat. Tidak setiap hari kamu tampil dan dilihat kekasihmu, 'kan?"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat penonton bersiul dan meneriakkan _ooooh!_ yang panjang. Taeyong mengipaskan tangan di depan muka, berharap itu akan menenangkan wajahnya sebentar. Chittaphon menyikutnya pelan—cukup _pelan_ untuk membuat Taeyong mengaduh. "Sok romantis sekali, pacarmu itu."

Taeyong menghela napas. "Memang."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak memanggilnya ke atas panggung agar kita bisa tahu tanggapan kekasih kesayangan Jung Jaehyun ini tentang penampilan _The And City_ hari ini?" Usulan gila itu membuat Taeyong langsung melebarkan mata. Orang-orang di sekitar menengok kanan-kiri, mencari-cari yang mana sosok Lee Taeyong sebenarnya. Chittaphon langsung waspada, mendekatkan diri ke Taeyong kalau-kalau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Yuta, Sicheng, dan Kak Joohyun pun mendekat dengan perlahan. Memastikan tidak seorang pun bisa berlaku semena-mena pada teman kecil mereka ini.

Taeyong melewatkan bagaimana mulanya hingga kerumunan orang-orang ini bisa meneriakkan namanya, "Lee Taeyong! Lee Taeyong!" seolah dia adalah buronan paling menyeramkan yang tangkapannya berharga dua mobil _sport_ mahal. Perutnya terasa berbalik, dia tidak tahu harus menanggapi dengan apa perihal kondisi seperti ini. Walau aktif di organisasi yang pasti membuatnya menarik banyak perhatian—Taeyong tidak terbiasa dicari karena hal seperti ini.

"Sedikit mengingatkanmu pada masa orientasi kemarin, eh, Yong?" celetuk Yuta, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Taeyong tertawa kaku. Itu adalah salah satu memori yang paling tidak ingin diingatnya—dia tidak bisa melewati koridor tanpa mendengar _Kak Taeyong! Kak Taeyong!_ yang muncul setiap ada gerombolan siswi berseragam SMP.

Benaknya sudah memikirkan cara yang bagus untuk membuat Jaehyun merasa bersalah akan ini. Mencekiknya dengan muffin Ibunya, menukar semua buku referensinya dengan buku referensi jurusan Sains, mengecat stik drumnya menjadi merah muda (yang ini sepertinya tidak berlaku karena Jaehyun suka merah muda), atau hal-hal lain. Apa saja, yang mampir ke kepalanya saat ini. Taeyong mendecak pelan.

Dia benar-benar sebal! Jaehyun bisa memilih untuk tidak membahas ini sama sekali dan dia justru melakukan _n_ ya untuk menggoda Taeyong?! _Heck, not going to work_. Awas saja, Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong sudah memikirkan rencana yang bagus untuk membuatmu menyesal. Kedua alis pemuda itu tertekuk turun dan pandangannya menajam, lurus menatap ke arah oknum Jung Jaehyun yang sekarang justru sedang senyam-senyum di atas sana.

Pertama; _screw you_ , Jung Jaehyun.

Kedua; Jaehyun, _help_.

Pemuda berambut jagung di atas sana sepertinya cukup antusias dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, dia menangkap sorot mata memohon yang tertambat jelas di manik Taeyong—tidak peduli seberapa tajam dan terasa mendesaknya itu. Bagi Jaehyun, itu tetap terlihat menggemaskan, dan ia ingin tertawa keras.

Kendati demikian, seburuk apapun dia menginginkan Taeyong untuk dikenal masyarakat luas, dia lebih mementingkan keamanan kekasihnya itu. Jadi dia berdeham, menarik perhatian seluruh penonton, lalu tersenyum khas. "Kurasa itu tidak perlu. Menanyakan apakah dia menikmati hari ini adalah tugasku," Taeyong merasa dia sedang dipermalukan (seperti dia belum saja setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu), ia menelan ludah. Kak Joohyun dan Yuta saling bertukar pandangan, seperti sudah paham apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Benar begitu, bukan, _sweetheart_?"

Sebuah kerlingan.

Taeyong sudah sangat dekat untuk meneriaki Jung Jaehyun dan mencacinya saat ini, detik ini juga.

Sialan, Jung Jaehyun!

.

(Pada akhirnya, _The And City_ memenangkan piala nomor satu dan kekhawatiran Jaehyun terbukti salah. Mereka sepakat untuk merayakan kemenangan ini bersama teman-teman Taeyong di restoran langganan yang ada di dekat rumah Jaemin. Taeyong masih mendengar orang-orang menyebut namanya, dia juga masih malu, dan harus menepis tangan Jaehyun ketika pemuda itu berusaha menggenggam jemarinya. Jaehyun tersenyum tertarik, tidak menyerah sedikitpun untuk menggoda Taeyong yang saat itu masih sangat kesal.

("Taeyong, _babe_ , ayolah. Biarkan _champion boy_ ini memelukmu? Apa aku tidak boleh mendapat pelukan dari kekasihku sendiri?"  
"Peluklah dirimu sendiri, Jae. Tidak tahu, 'kah, kamu—telah menjadikanku bahan guyonan di OSIS untuk setahun kedepan?! Kau pikir itu lucu?!"  
"Lee Taeyooooong."  
"Tidak, menjauh dariku!")

Satu yang pasti, Jung Jaehyun tidak pulang hanya dengan satu hadiah—tapi dua. Pertama, piala berwarna keemasan dengan tulisan ' _SM's SuperMillenials Band Competition's Best Performance 2018'_. Kedua, seorang ketua OSIS berambut gelap yang memainkan jemarinya ketika ia menyetir dan bersandar di dadanya ketika mereka menonton _Call Me By Your Name_ setelah pulang dari acara makan bersama.)

* * *

 **p.s.** before you get to me saying that without you has no drums, i know! tapi cek ini. this is the main reason why i wrote this ;; ( youtu. be/7P-fc3LCSjI )  
also: 170121 jaehyun + 170328 taeyong. selamat membayangkan.

 **p.s.s.** hai HAHAH aku awalnya bingung apakah aku harus upload ini atau nggak. soalnya aku merasa ini sebenarnya sudah agak... outdated? tapi yasudahlah, ya. LAGIPULA jaeyong abis pelukan sama selca bareng masa aku mau tidak menulis mereka;;;;  
kalau ada yang baca terus bilang "kkin mana katanya mau bikin chaptered fic! ini mulu yang diupdate! katanya ini oneshot!" —MAAFKAN;; fic ini seru banget buat ditulis jadi ijdfijsdf  
— oh, ya. kemarin ada yang tanya: yang nulis nggak blushing pas nulis ini? jawabannya, harusnya begitu. bayanginnya sih bikin fluffy, semoga aja ini jatuhnya nggak cringe HAHAHAH

 **p.s.s.s.** wow buset, maafkan kkin yang banyak bacot di writer section kali ini. ketika membaca ini, ketahuilah kkin punya uas matematika besok pagi, jadi maafkan kalau ada typo atau alur yang sangat cepat HAHA; thanks for reading and i hope you guys enjoyed it!

 **p.s.s.s.s.** psst psst, ada yang naik kapal dowoo sepertiku juga?


End file.
